Original Fate
by Simply Katherine Lawrence
Summary: Alessia, in her opinion, has led a very ordinary life up until she came to Mystic Falls. She was brought up by her adoptive father, who doesn't seem to age, and his girlfriend. Then like a flash of lightning, her life changes in a way she will never be able to comprehend. She goes on a journey where she is tested, and finds out who she is...but more importantly what she forgot.
1. Chapter 1

Before I get started with this story I want to say that I the only thing I own is my OC and her story. Rewrites will probably happen as I can develop a monumental idea half way through and want to try to build on that in the beginning of the story. Some things discussed in here may be canon and also may steer off the usual story of TVD and TO. Also, I'm trying to get back into writing, because this is one of my greatest passions. So I hope you enjoy my take on TVD with my OC, Alessia. I write 1st POV but sometimes I do deviate in order to further the story. Plus reviews and criticism is always appreciated because then I can perfect my own craft by indulging your needs within, of course, my own ability. With this said, I hope you enjoy!

" _You need to find her. Keep her safe. Keep her away from my brother and take her to me when the time is right."_ echoed in Nathaniel's ears once more as it has been for the past century, as he carried a small child in his arms. After so many years, he couldn't believe he had finally found her almost in the clutches of that maniac's brother. Luckily, Nate had made it just in time to rescue her.

He placed her inside of his black impala then hopped into the front seat. Starting the car, he swiftly stepped onto the gas and drove away from the flames now illuminating in his rear view mirror.

)*(

"Alessia!" a familiar voice yelled from outside the newly owned house. Rolling my eyes from behind my glasses, I poked my head from out the window and smiled at its owner.

"Yes Nate!" I replied and he gave me an expectant look.

"You know the boxes are not going to unpack themselves." He mentions and I smile widely.

"Yes I know that's because you are going to be unpacking them." i teased, causing Nate to shake his head at me. "I'll be right out."

Quickly I jog out of my room and run down the stairs while bypassing the moving guys with ease. Outside, Nate was waiting for me with crossed arms, trying to pose his most rehearsed dad look.

"Sorry am I still going to have to call you my dad?" I asked with a raised brow. He smiled at me as he rolled his eyes.

"You think you're so funny." He chuckled.

"Well you're laugh kind of gives it away." He laughs, shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure we both know I look a look just a bit too young for me to be your dad." He said as I walked to the truck.

"Well it was the reason why we moved." I point out as I scoop up a box for my room.

"And you're still okay about it?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well…" I trail with furrowed brows, and Nate suddenly turns serious.

"What Allie, you know you can talk to me?" He spoke softly and I sighed.

"It's just I never got to exact my revenge on Stacy when she stuck gum in my hair in the fifth grade." I answered and he gave me a deadpan look.

"You know no one has a book on how to deal with teenagers like you." He narrowed his eyes as I begin to smirk and walk back to the house.

"Please I'm too unique for anyone of your 37 books to understand." I shout back at him.

"28." He corrects, then looks around to see if anyone heard that.

"Well I have all 28 of them right here in this box. They feel like textbooks." Mila spoke up coming out of the moving truck.

"Yeah well…" His sentence died as he tried to look for a reason. Mila laughed at him, and kissed his cheek affectionately as she passed him.

)*(

After probably the entire day worth of unpacking I was finally settled down on my bed and just scrolling through my tumblr feed on my laptop. I had opened my windows and put on some music. Who needs friends when you have the internet, but I only say that because I've been gone a week and no one from my old town had texted me, not even my old EMS squad. To be honest though, I was always the- what's the least insulting way to say weird- odd one out. I mean Nate made better friends than I did and he's just awkward. Well I guess I know where I picked that up from. It does not help that I am a full blown geek, and I could quote every Supernatural and Doctor Who episode ever.

Nate the other day had tried to convince me to go out to town to make new friends but I think I'll just wait for the new school year. I was going to be a junior this year in a small town where everyone probably knew each other from birth. It was going to be so _easy_ to make friends.

When Nate asked me to pick a new town to move to, I had no idea why I would choose one so out of the way of anything fun. LIke I could have chosen New York City and he would have been fine with it or Seattle. But no, I had to be a dumb ass and find the most colonial america time town ever. Everyone here is friendly and honestly it's a little horrifying. Why couldn't I just pick somewhere else to live in New Jersey.

"Allie can you please come down here!" Nate yelled from the downstairs. Shutting my laptop with a sigh, I jump off my bed and slowly make my way out the door and downstairs. Bouncing down the steps I see a blonde at the front door holding a small bin. "Ah Allie. I'd like you to meet our new neighbor-"

"Caroline." The blonde interrupted with a bright smile.

"Yes, Caroline." Nate finished his own sentence awkwardly. "Caroline this is my dau-"

"His little sister!" Mila interrupted coming into the foyer from behind us. "She's Alessia." The blonde barely noticed the cover up as she continued to babble. "I'm Mila, his girlfriend." Caroline nodded then looked towards me.

"Well Alessia I was informed by the office at school that I was going to show you around to your classes this fall. But since that is months away and you are already here I decided that I would love showing you around town for now. You know to get to know the new neighbors." I opened my mouth to tell her there was no need, but of course Nate had to open his mouth.

"Yeah that would be great for Allie." Nate said and irritation began to bubble in my gut. Caroline beamed then passed me the bin she had been holding in her hands.

"Fantastic! Well I left my number on top of the cookies. It's going to be great getting to know you Alessia." She said and I forced a smile onto my face then nodded.

"Of course Caroline." Mila said for everyone else in the room.

"I'm going to get going before my mom comes home. She's the sheriff, just in case you're wondering and I also left her number." She continued as she walked out of the house. "Oh and welcome to Mystic Falls." Finally facing away, Nate closed the door behind her and I glared at him.

"Yeah that would be great for Allie." I mocked him and he sighed. "You know I don't do well with socializing."

"Allie, she's just trying to be nice." Mila mentioned, for Nate, and I rolled my eyes before strolling back to the stairs.

"I think her enthusiasm is going to suffocate me before she shows me anywhere." I said as I climbed the stairs bringing the box of what looked like cookies with me.

"Or the diabetes from those cookies." Nate replied.

)*(

With the next coming full moon today, there seemed to be a tension in the air that smelt of an unknown future. Like you were waiting in suspense while watching a movie because the murder suddenly disappeared without true reason and they could jump out at any moment.

It's only been a couple days and Caroline had been coming over every once in a while to show me around town. From my understanding, Caroline was the queen bee in school so perhaps it would not be too bad to be friends with her. She had told me that day before that there was going to be a party over at the falls that all the students of Mystic High have to celebrate the end of another school year. Caroline thought it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce me to the right people and that party was tonight.

"Okay so we are going to be getting ready for the party at my house and my two best friends are going to be there as well." Caroline was informing me as we walk over to house, across the street from mine. I was holding some outfit pieces she had approved of, so basically all the ones that didn't scream 'girl next door' vibes.

"Great." I respond with the enthusiasm I had left. Glancing back, Nate was in the window giving me two big thumbs up causing me to roll my eyes. Going up to Caroline's room there was a scent floating in the air that I was semi familiar with but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Okay they said they would be here any minute." She announced as she began to look in her own closet. Her room was decorated very martha stewart like which was expected because of her personality type and pictures lined the walls in some places. Her and these two other people, one with light skin and the other with dark.

As a nervous tick, I began to play with my necklace. It's something that I have had since before Nate took me in. From what I'm told about my original family, it had been my mother's necklace. It was an opalite orb, the size of a water bottle cap, that was wrapped in brass wire on the top and then was extended into a long necklace. Nate had actually actually gotten me something as well, a golden bracelet when I was very young. He told me to never take it off and I never have. He had explained before that he believed he needed to give me a piece of memorabilia. I didn't have the heart to decline.

"Caroline!" Someone yelled from the downstairs, which caused her to beam.

"Up here Bon." Caroline replied and within a couple seconds the dark figure that decorated the girl's photographs was right here in front of me. "Bonnie this is the new girl, Alessia."

"You can call me Allie." I told her and Bonnie smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

Bonnie had told us that Elena was hanging with her boyfriend right now and that had caused Caroline to roll her eyes. I sense an underlying irritation with this Elena. For the majority of the time with us at her house, Caroline had spent that time telling Bonnie every single detail of myself that I had told her within the days we knew each other.

)*(

"So you live with your brother and his girlfriend? How come?" Bonnie asked as we stood around a roaring bonfire. Caroline had left us a little earlier to talk to whatever guy, I think his name was Tyler or something.

"My parents died when I was really young so my brother was the only person who could take care of me." I told her and her face suddenly dropped.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Bonnie said and I shook my head.

"It's fine. It doesn't really bother me. I hardly remember their faces." I shrugged off and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"If it's any consolation. My mom left and my dad kinda followed her." She mentioned and my brows raised in surprise.

"Wow that got depressing real quick." I said and she nodded. "Drink?"

"Please." She replied and we laughed. As we walked to the coolers, Bonnie suddenly waved her hand at someone. Looking in her direction, I see a girl with little enthusiasm waving back. This girl had long straight dark hair and she next to a blond boy. "Elena!". For some reason my heart rate began to pick up because there was a slight familiarity to this girl. Like she looks like someone I knew from a very long time ago. The girl said something to the boy beside her and then ran up to where we both were.

"Elena. This is Allie." Bonnie introduced us and her eyes brightened.

"Oh you're the new girl." Elena figured and I nodded.

"Pretty much." I told her and she smiled warmly at me.

"Do you guys mind if I tag along with you? Matt is being a little suffocating right now." Elena mentions and I laughed.

"Anything to help a fellow girl out." I smile.

)*(

"Why would you choose to live here?" Elena asked as we stood on the bridge next to the falls. Bonnie had gone to get us some drinks as me and her just kind of talked.

"You make it sound like I made a bad decision or something." I hinted and she shrugged.

"No it's just-" She took a breath. "Wouldn't you want to live somewhere else where you'll feel free? Don't get me wrong Mystic Falls is an amazing town, but there is so much life out there." Her eyes looked out at the falls and I just focused on her.

"Elena." I started and she looked at me. "We're young, and we have so much life ahead of us. Mystic Falls isn't going to where you start and end your life. This place just so happens to be the beginning of your adventure and this is where mine is happening at the moment."

"You don't plan to stay here?" She wondered and I laughed.

"Hell no." I denied then looked up at the sky. "Like you said, there is an entire world out there and I don't plan on staying still for much longer. I want to have an adventure. I want to live and be-"

"Free." Elena finished and I nodded.

"Exactly." I paused for a moment. "Who's trying to make you stay?"

"What?" Elena furrowed her brows.

"You're passionate about this which means you've been trying to deal with this problem." I mention and she sighs.

"My boyfriend Matt. He wants to stay here and live out the rest of our lives. But I want more." Elena explained wringing her hands and I put a hand over her's.

"Then tell him." I implore her and her eyes widened.

"I couldn't." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"But you need to, he said his piece, now you get to say your's. It's only fair." I point out and she nodded.

"You're right."

"Damn straight." Elena smiled for just a moment before frowning once more. "What?"

"Your nose is bleeding." Elena said and immediately my hand goes from her hands to my nose. I pull it back surprised that there was actually blood there. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah this is normal," This is not normal. "I'm just going to get my bag from Caroline's car. I have tissues in there. Tell Bonnie I'll be right back." Quickly, I start almost running to the car and I pass caroline on the way.

"Allie!" Caroline shouted but her voiced began to fade as I continued to walk quickly. Once I reach her car, I almost pry open the door and reach for my bag. Shuffling through it, I find some tissues and begin to press them against my nose.

"What's the use of knowing first aid if you can't apply it yourself, right?" I mumbled to myself as I brought my head forward.

"Alessia?" I heard Elena from behind me.

"Elena I told you-" I stopped when I saw that no one was there.

Alessia…" I heard a male voice say, causing my head to whip around. My heart rate began to climb and a cold feeling washed over me.

"Alessia." Elena said again, but the problem is… I'm not exactly seeing an Elena here.

"What the-" I stopped myself as the voices began to come at a faster rate and louder and closer. I put my hands on my ears and begin to see a white light envelope the area.

"Alessia run!" The voices say together and I do exactly as I'm told. A hand moves above my eyes as I run because the light was becoming too bright. How was no one else freaking out about this? There was suddenly ringing that made me stop dead in my tracks. I screamed as it became louder. Dropping to my knees, I close my eyes trying to shut it light from behind my eye lids dims and slowly I begin to feel like I'm falling.

Nothing

)*(

My eyes shot open looking up. What the hell? Why am I lying on the ground? Shooting straight up I realize that I'm wearing some weird white night gown. Okay this is a little freaky, why am I wearing this? Looking around I realize that the party was in the distance. Why am I on the road?

"Hey are you alright?" My head jerks around and sees none other than Elena. "Alessia? What happened to you? You were gone for awhile." She kneels down to me and I look at her with wide eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I-I think I might be a little lost." I breath still staring at her, in disbelief and what just happened to me. She looks down at me with soft eyes then extends a hand to me.

"Here let me help you up." She offers. I warily take her hand and pull myself up. "My mom and dad are on the way, they can give you a ride home. Where do you live?" Suddenly a beep was heard and I held my hand up to the headlights of a car. Elena still held my hand as she dragged me to the driver side door. Through the rolled down window I saw a kind looking man as he looked at us concerned. Woah, everything is getting a little too fast for me.

"Hey thanks for picking me up Dad. Do you mind giving my friend a lift too?" She questioned, her dad looked me up and down, obviously confused at my attire. So am I man.

"I don't mind at all." Elena smiled then opened the car door for me. I hesitantly got into the car and she followed behind me. I sat there with my heartbeat rapid and my hand shaking. However when Elena grabbed my hand, I felt a bit better.

"So what's your name Hon?" I guess Elena's mom asked me.

"Alessia." My mouth spewed automatically, looking forward towards a bridge we were about to cross.

"Where do you live?" Her dad asked me. I opened my mouth to answer when suddenly, pictures of a car in water flashed before my eyes. My arm tore itself out of Elena's grip and went soccer mom mode on her.

"Grayson!" Her mom suddenly yelled and it happened so fast because suddenly we were off the bridge and in the river.

" _Why are you just sitting there?" I heard him say from behind me. My eyes looked forward into the quarry, the sun setting behind the tree line. I sat by the grassy edge of a cliff picking off the leaves from my dress. Oh how I hated these dresses..._

" _Well I wasn't wasn't gonna just jump in. Winter is coming." I answered, a small smile appeared on my lips at the small reference, not that he would know. He sat down right next to me, as I started to play with a browning flower I had picked from my dress._

 _A hand appeared beside me. Rolling my eyes I looked up to his deep brown ones before grabbing onto his rough palm. A familiar hum flowed into me._

" _Come on, darling, just as we practiced. We all know I'm an incredible teacher." He remarked, mirth soaking his tone._

" _Try not to become too full of yourself would you?" a grin still graced my features. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the hum, imagining it to flow from my hand with him to my other with the flower._

 _After a couple of seconds, I opened them and found a live white flower in the palm of my hand. A laugh escaped my throat as it was blown away by the wind. Turning back to him, I almost pushed him down as I hugged him._

" _If I knew the answer to get into your heart was magic, I would have done this weeks ago." He chuckled grabbing onto my figure._

" _Hush you." I closed my eyes relishing in the fact that this felt so good._

I become suddenly aware that my eyes were still closed and open them when someone started to shake me. The water was so cold. Looking around, I see Elena with panicked eyes beside me, her dad was banging on the glass, and her mom… I go for my seat belt, trying to unbuckle it but it was useless. I look at over at her dad and he looks at me with such sadness in his eyes. I nod at him accepting his apology then he looks at Elena. Tears gather in my eyes as I look at their interaction as they held their hands together, however they were consumed by the river water.

With newfound determination, I start to pull at my seat belt with everything left because at this point I have nothing else to lose. My eyes widened when I felt my seat belt give. Beside me I saw Elena look at me once more. She gave me a warm smile before mouthing an apology and then… floating. I can feel my lungs burning but I tore my eyes away from her and started to bang on the window. Feeling like there wasn't enough energy there, I positioned myself and started to kick.

Suddenly there was a crack in the glass but this wasn't happening fast enough. I was too distracted to see her Dad interacting with another figure. But when I saw another figure I almost screamed all the air I had left. He tore the door away. Satisfied with the new opening, I go for Elena's seatbelt, but I felt a hand start to drag me out of the car. He was gonna take me up but I started to hit him and he looked at me confused. I pointed to Elena, and he looked at her in awe. Slapping him and I gave him a look mouthing the word 'now'. He nodded and gave me a push to the surface.

Black at this point had started to consume the outline of my vision, as I tried to swim the rest of the way. With one last push I broke the surface, racking as much water out my lungs and breathing in new air. I stayed there floating on the surface for a while trying to breath in as much air as possible. However I screamed when I saw a figure push himself to the surface and started to flail my limbs around.

"Come on, you're almost there." He said as he carried Elena. I was struck by his features but I nodded as I started to tirely swim to shore. Making it there first, I watched as he brought Elena in closely behind me. He dragged her to a dry space and I kneeled beside her.

"Elena!" I called as I shook her.

"She still has a heartbeat." The guy told me but he was staring down at her. I realized her had a cut on her forehead. My brows furrow and I glance back at him. To my surprise, his eyes began to change, causing mine to widen. I have seen this over a million times and this was not a good combination.

"Hey you!" He didn't bother to look at me. I took his chin and yanked it so he could look at me. "I need you to get out of here. I don't need you trying to eat her when I'm trying to save her. Go get help!" His bug eyed expression told me he wasn't prepared to hear that. "Now!" My eyes felt funny as he got up and left in a flash.

"Okay I got this." I said to myself as I started compressions.


	2. Chapter 2

"-and that's all I can remember." I told Sheriff Forbes. Mila beside my bed squeezed my hand and I gave her a quick smile. It would have been a little nicer to have met my neighbor under better circumstances but I guess by this point it doesn't matter. Basically what I told her was that I was the one to save Elena, there was no one else there.

"Thank you. Someone is getting your older brother at the moment." She said as she started to walk out of the room. Also I had told her I couldn't remember a damn thing before crashing into the water because technically I didn't.

I got up and looked into the mirror and it was easy to see there was something different about me. I am somewhat thinner than I remember, I mean I'm not complaining but its weird. And my dark eyes, they look older… and I can actually see, like with no glasses. I don't even know where they went to be completely honest. What happened to me last night?

"Hey are you okay?" Mila asked, walking up behind me in the mirror. Her dark skin and hair radiating from behind me.

"Yeah, but I think I'm kind of in shock right now. Which is why, I'm not having a mental breakdown yet." I mention and turns me around and squeezes me with her famous hugs.

"It'll be a while, but it will wear off and I will be here for you when it does." Mila said then let go. "I've been here for you for ten years. I'm not going anywhere." I hug her again, and this time tears began to well in my eyes. The moment was broken when a knock sounded from the door. Mila pulled away and wiped my face clear of tears.

A blob of reddish hair flies towards me and I'm attacked with probably the biggest hug ever. What followed was a feeling of relief and a weird gut feeling.

"I'm never letting you out again." Nate said as he held onto me for dear life causing me to smile tearfully.

"I told you socializing was going to lead me into nothing but trouble." I mused and he squeezed me tighter before letting go and taking a hold of my face.

"Nate you're gonna hurt her." Mila warned, but he flat out ignored her.

"You are never leaving the house again." He gave a kiss on my forehead and I glance at his white coat.

"So how was your first day?" I ask and he sighed.

"It was slow for the most part." He mentioned and then his beeper sounded off. "Damn. I've got to go. She woke up."

"Elena Gilbert? Is she okay?" Mila asked, and a pang of worry sat wrongly in my gut.

"Yeah she should pull through." Nate reassured and I nodded then glanced at his eyes reminding me of something.

"Nate after the accident." I told him and his brows furrowed."I think a v-" I stopped as his beeper went off again.

"We'll finish this conversation later. Get rest and I'll come by later." He said as he sprint from the room. "Mila could you drive home and get her clothes?"

"Yeah." She nodded then proceeded to get her things. "I'll be back." Nate and Mila left the room together, leaving me alone. However the loneliness only lasted for a moment as a boy came into the room. He was wearing baggy clothing and his hair shrouded his eyes.

"Hello." He spoke lowly, his eyes red and brown hair messy. "My name is Jeremy Gilbert."

"Gilbert? As in Elena?" I questioned, my heart sinking, and he nodded as he walked to the edge of my bed.

"I'm-" He paused as his voice sounded thick. "I'm here to thank you." His eyes began to become consumed by tears, seemingly again. "Thank you for saving Elena." He sobbed as he covered his eyes, ashamed. My features softened again, as I got up and hugged him. He clung onto my short figure, as I held him close. The top of my hospital gown was wet with his tears. My eyes started to water from the waves of emotion springing from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I apologized as the realization that this kid had just lost half of his family. After seemingly forever he softly pulled away from me, as if he really didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know you." He said to me, looking at the ground and I smile softly.

"Jeremy?" A feminine voice asked and I looked at the door and saw a red headed woman. She deflated when she saw his face, her eyes looked red as well. "You're the girl who saved her." I nodded. "Thank you." She half sobbed but she took a breath. "Jeremy, come on, she's awake." She held an arm out and he slowly went to her. When they left, I felt tears fall down my face at an alarming rate.

"I'm sorry."

)*(

The next day I was allowed to leave the hospital but it was a little while until Nate or Mila would be able to drive me home so I planned just to stay in town before he could get off of work. I just sat on a bench in town square and stared off into space.

All I could think about was that light and those voices. I mean how can I go from being in the middle of the woods, to the middle of the road in a completely different clothes and be different. There had to be a way I could figure out what happened between those points.

My hands tighten into fists as I remember flying off that bridge. My breathing began to be rapid, as I can imagine the cold water all around me again. Automatically my hand flies to my neck and my blood ran as cold as the water, when I didn't feel it there. My necklace...

"No." I breathe and my vision becomes blurry. Standing up, I run towards a deserted part of the town square and went behind a tree. My chest bounces as the sobs I had been keeping in are now coming out. When I sat there, crying into my knees, time didn't matter much as I had no clue how long I stayed like this.

"Are you okay?" I heard a kind, familiar voice say. Immediately my eyes widened, but I still kept my head on top of my knees.

"I'm fine." My shaky voice replied.

"You certainly don't sound like it." He replied and irritation built up.

"If I wanted an audience or someone to care, I would stayed in the square. Go away." I mutter, then lift up my head. "You." My jaw dropped at who I saw in front of me.

"Stefan. My name is Stefan." He said, and in the daylight it was much easier to see his features. He had spiked brown hair with deep sunken green eyes. Stefan attempted to step closer to me, but the hitching in my breath stopped him. "You know what I am."

"Yes, I do." I replied then slowly stood up. "Why are you here Stefan?"

"I just wanted to know why you didn't mention me to anyone. I saw the police report." He mentions and I straighten up at a sudden thought.

"Did you cause that accident?" I question him and he shook his head.

"No I heard the car crash from a distance."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" I fired at him and he shrugged.

"That's up to you, but it's the truth. Now can you answer my question?" He said again, and I looked away.

"Because this was exactly what I was trying to avoid. Seeing you again, and having you compel me. It's not necessary and it wouldn't work." I answer and his brows furrow.

"You're on vervain?"

"In my household it's considered to be part of the food pyramid." I say then shake my head. "Why am I telling you that? You're trying to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." He reassures and takes a step towards me. I stand my ground as I nodded slowly.

"Then please leave." I plead and within a second Stefan was gone.

)*(

"Nate you didn't need to take a couple days off. You just started and Mila works nights." I brought up when he opened the door to our house.

"Well when I asked they had no problem with it." He mentions and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure, they had no problem with it." I reply sarcastically then walk over to the couch and plop myself on it.

"Allie we never got to talk about what happened that night." Nate said as he sat down across from me. "The clothes they found you in is not what I remember you carrying out of the house."

"Nate before the crash-" My jaw tightened and I took a breath before continuing. "-there was this light and this ringing. I think I passed out and suddenly I was in the middle of the road, in a dress I don't remember ever putting on when Elena found me." Nate stood there still for a moment, not saying anything. "Then when we did crash this guy saved us."

"There was a man there?" He questioned. "Who?"

"I never seen him in my life before." I told him but my answer seemed to irritate him.

"Who? What did he look like?" He fired at me. "Was he human?"

"No." Quickly, Nate stood up and walked quickly to the closet in the hallway. "Nate?" He bounded back towards me with a wooden box he had pulled from the closet. Nate opened the box and started to shuffle through papers. "Nate?" He picked up an old picture and shoved it practically in my face.

"Did he look like this?" He asks, and I take the photo to study it. Taking one look, something inside me began to churn. In the photo from an old newspaper, stood a man who had bled power and stared at the camera with the demand for such. He had short blonde hair and dark eyes by the looks of the black and white photo. "Is it him?"

"No, his name was Stefan." I answer distractedly, as I smooth a finger over the surface of the photo.

"So you had a conversation with a possible killer?" Nate crossed his arms. Instead of replying to his accusation, I show him the photo.

"Nate, why does it matter if it was this guy?" I wonder, and his eyes glanced around for a second.

"I have people from my past that was love to have a piece of me. I just don't want them taking you or doing something to you. You're all I have left that matters to and Mila." He said and the edge of my mouth jerks up in admiration.

"I'm pretty sure you've instilled more than enough preparation for that you paranoid son of a gun. I'm not going anywhere that easily." I gave him a hug and he tightly wrapped his arms around me. However something in the hug made me feel strange. Perhaps it was because he was very stiff at the moment. "I still don't remember how I got into those clothes though."

"Maybe trauma is keeping that submerged in your mind. In time, it may resurface."

"And my bracelet…" I mentioned, and he glanced down at my wrist, seeing it bare. "I'm sorry, I think it got lost with my necklace. It's probably sitting on the bottom the river right now.

"It's okay." Nate reassured, but there was something in his expression that made me think twice. It read worry, but what was he worried about? "And I've already ordered another pair of glasses."

)*(

" _Allie…" He called softly and I could see it in his eyes- his decision. The one I knew he would make to become the monster I would hear about in the future. The homicidal psychotic maniac… if that even made sense. Perhaps, maybe I could change that._

" _Okay." I confirmed, before getting up. "Give me your knife." Without asking a question, he gave me the knife from his belt. I go to the corner of the room to see an empty cup and pick it up. Taking the dagger, I slide the knife against my palm with a slight hiss then squeeze to gather the blood in a cup._

" _Allie?" He questions, his eyes wide from my actions. He looked like he wanted to stray as far away as possible but also latch onto my hand and bleed me dry. Deciding there was enough in the cup to fill it about half way, I carry it over to him._

" _You have to drink." I told him._

" _Are you mad?" He refused, his eyes constantly glancing between me and the cup._

" _Trust me." I ushered, pushing the cup towards him. Hesitantly he takes it then brings it slowly to his mouth. His eyes grimaced at first, but then almost instantly he downs it, keeping the cup raised to have every last drop. He suddenly groaned again, holding his mouth. "Ko-" He looks up at me and I can see his eyes develop veins underneath. With his mouth open, his fangs appeared and his already dark eyes, seemed almost black. My eyes widen as I see an expression I haven't seen since I was a very little girl._

" _Hey are you alright?" I ask, taken back a bit, trying to remain calm. His face disappeared slowly._

" _I can still hear it." He revealed and my heart spiked once more. He was instantly a couple steps closer to me, so that we were nose to nose. "What is that noise?" Immediately I walked backwards, only to have him follow my every step, and I was terrified to find myself backed into the wall._

" _Just let me go." I plead in a breathy whisper, squeezing my eyes shut._

I open my eyes and I find myself in my room. Sitting up I look around for any remnants of my dream. It had actually felt like I had been standing at that place in my dream.

"Damn vampires." I mutter to myself then get out of my bed. Going to my closet, I see a regular t shirt and put it on with some jean shorts. I inspect my outfit in the mirror and am very disappointed in seeing my bare chest. That river took the last part of my family I had left. Nothing could ever replace what I lost, what a lot of people lost that night.

"Alessia!" Nate called from the main floor. On my way out of the room I picked up my bag. Eventually I find Nate in the kitchen, wearing a apron that read 'King of the Kitchen', there was flour all over the counters.

"Nate…" I trailed, looking around at the mess.

"Not important. Just wave this before the alarm starts to go off. Mila's sleeping upstairs." He interrupted and I quickly took his place, waving the rag he gave me. Nate put on a oven glove before opening it and grabbing a pan. He closed the door and sat the pan with a unidentifiable substance.

"How old are you and you still don't know how to cook?" I laugh when I see the defeated look on his face.

"Too old." He sighed as he tore off his glove. "What am I going to bring now?"

"Bring where?" I questioned, and Nate gave me a sympathetic expression.

"To the Gilbert funeral." He answered and I blinked. "Allie-"

"You didn't tell me it was today." I say almost whisper like.

"You need rest. You went through a traumatic experience." Nate reasons and I shook my head.

"I'm going." I declare straightening my posture. "I'm going and you can't tell me that I can't." I throw the rag on the counter and walk past him. "And I'm making the lasagna because you need Mila's supervision to cook." Suddenly the smoke alarm went off, and a sound of a door opening echoed from the upstairs.

"Nate how many times have I told you, you're not allowed to touch the oven or the stove!" Mila yelled from upstairs.

)*(

After taking a deep breath I walk through the church doors and look around. Nate walked by my side, Mila by his other arm, and he could tell as well that people were just staring. He put an arm over my shoulders and guided me to one of the pews in the back. I sat down and immediately I look down at my hands unable to see the people around me.

"If it's too much, just tell me." Nate whispered over to me and I nod.

"I thought I was hiding my anxiety pretty well." I said and he shrugged.

"You are, but your heart beat is giving you away." He answered and I quietly scoffed to myself.

"I really do hate it when you do that." Mila said lowly, causing Nate to kiss her cheek.

"Awesome." I mutter and suddenly people began to speak.

"I first met Miranda…" The speeches began to blur together as I stare forward at all of the people that knew this couple I knew for practical seconds. From what I know from those few moments, is that they were kind enough to give me a ride home. They… that's it. That's all I know.

Looking ahead, I saw Elena in the front beside the two people from the other day. Nate had told me that Elena had a little brother named Jeremy and the red headed woman was Jenna Sommers, her aunt and now new guardian. Jenna and Elena sat very close to each other, while Jeremy tried to stray as far as possible. I hadn't seen Elena since that night. I don't even know how I would start a conversation with her. Like, "Hey sorry for your loss, and your welcome for saving you, and-". I sighed. There was no possible way to talk to her.

A feeling in my gut told me to look behind me and I followed it's direction to find someone trying to hide away from everyone else. Surprise raised my brows, and I looked back forward. I take a deep breath then lean over to Nate.

"I'll be right back." I whisper and he looked down at me with furrowed brows.

"No, I'm fine." I get up and squeeze past him. Mila spares me a meaningful glance before letting me pass. I stroll to the church doors which no longer held a figure behind it. When I get past the entrance, a figure speeding around the side of the church caught my eye and I am quick to follow it.

"What are you doing here?" I speak aloud looking around to find him.

"I'm paying my respects." I hear from behind me and I turn around seeing Stefan right there.

"Why?" I ask.

"I tried to save them. I couldn't." He answered and I walk a bit closer to him. Scanning him, his features seemed to have been frozen in a brooding state, and I could feel an overwhelming heavy aura from him..

"We both couldn't." I correct. "Survivor's guilt is a bitch." I had been stuck staring into the distance these past few days imagining ways I could have done something. "But you did save their daughter. You saved me."

"I barely rescued their daughter. I almost-"

"But you didn't." I interrupt. "You didn't. Stefan if it wasn't for you. I would have never made it in time to get either of us out of that car. There could have been two more caskets in this church today." My eyes began to sting as I continue to stare at him. "And I never thanked you, I'm sorry."

"I'm-"

"You have shown no evidence of malicious intentions and I just brushed you aside. I'm sorry." My voice was shaky and his eyes widen suddenly. I raised a hand to shoo away the tears from my face.

"Hey uh-"

"I don't even-" I stopped as I looked at my hand. It was shimmering and it wasn't the tears on it. "What- Oh my god. I- I need to get out of here." Suddenly without my will, I was in the middle of the woods. Lightheadedness took over causing me to lean on a tree.

"Hey- Hey you need to calm down. You're going pass out." Stefan said to me, but all I felt when he put a hand on my bare shoulder, and with the cold hand came a explosion of images of Elena floating in the water after closing her eyes and then an image of someone who looked like Elena closing her eyes but she was laying down with blood on her face. Then it was all black.

)*(

With my eyes closed, my hand smooths against the surface of the bed and I feel something different. This wasn't my bed. Slowly, I open my eyes and instead of seeing my white walls, I see dark wood and high ceilings. Glancing down at myself, I see that I was in my same black dress from the funeral. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and run to the door.

About to grab for the knob, I heard footsteps from behind it and quickly I back away. On a shelf beside me, I pick up an old trophy. Then go behind a wall where I could not be seen from the open door. Slowly, the footsteps came closer until a figure went through the doorway. Bringing my hands back, I swing really hard at the head, but in an instant it was caught and I saw the face of Stefan.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Stefan said holding my hand above his own head.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" I question, my strength useless against his own. In my gut a weird feeling swirled around.

"You passed out. Was I just supposed to leave you there?" He asked rhetorically and I let my strength give.

"Where am I?" I said, slowly lowering my weapon.

"At my home."

"Great awesome. Now can I go home before Nate and Mila kills me." I mentioned, but he stood still. "You know this is where you say, 'Yes of course, I'll call a cab,'."

"Well I just want an explanation before you go." He mentions and I furrow my brows.

"For what?"

"You glowed." With those words, images of my glowing hand came back to my consciousness and I froze. My eyes glance at my hands before shaking my head.

"I can't give you one." I respond then start walking to the door.

"What do you mean?" Stefan quickly steps in sync with me as we bound down the stairs.

"I mean I don't know why I glowed. So I can't give you an explanation." I clarified and I stopped suddenly. "Woah this is your house?" Around me was a richly decorated house that had the same dark wood theme. There was a huge parlor and many knicknacks. It felt like I just walked into some rich dudes hunting mansion in the woods.

"Technically, I have a great nephew that owns this. But I am free to come as I wish." Stefan told me and I nodded.

"And he knows you're a vampire?" I ask and he nods.

"All of my descendants have known."

"Such a weird family secret." I comment and he nods.

"Have you glowed before?" Stefan questioned and I sigh. "Is your glowing the reason you know about vampires?"

"No it's pretty much the first time I've done that, and no, I just know." I answer, then find my purse on the table. Opening it, I find my cell phone and flip through the thousands of messages that ranged from 'Hey, where are you?' to 'I'm calling the cops.' "I need to go." Stefan stepped in front of me, our faces end up being fairly close.

"I just have a few more questions." He mentions and my eyes narrow at him.

"Maybe another time. I need to go." I reply but he stayed. "I don't care that you point teeth that can rip my throat out, I will go now." Stefan reaches into his pocket and takes out car keys.

"Then after you." He steps aside and I walk past him to the front door. I press a couple buttons on my phone before preparing to hear the worst.

)*(

Slowly the car parks in front of my house and I look to Stefan. The majority of the ride had been silent, so very awkward. He still wants to ask more questions but I have no clue what to tell him.

"Thanks for the ride." I said before opening the door.

"I never got your name." Stefan mentions as I jump out of his nephew's car. Slamming his car door shut, I lean into the window.

"Alessia." I straighten up then walk away to my house. Stefan drives away and I see Nate practically burst through the front door.

"Alessia! Where the hell have you been?" Nate demanded from the porch, Milas appeared from behind him, looking equally as enraged. That's when I began to be nervous. "And who was that?" I just walked into the house and set my purse down on the table in the hallway. I had decided in the car what I would tell Nate.

"I'm sorry. I kind of lost track of time." I answered him and he huffs.

"That doesn't answer any of my questions." He pointed out.

"I went down to the bridge. I just needed space." I told him and he deflated. Mila however kept her look of rage.

"Why? And why not tell me or Nate?" Mila questioned.

"I didn't want you to dissuade me and as for the guy, he's the cop that first arrived on scene." I explain, and secretly I was so confused as to how I was lying this easily. I'm terrible at lying but now…

"How come you didn't answer my texts or calls?"

"My phone was on vibrate from the church." Nate pinches the bridges of his nose and takes a deep breath.

"Alessia…" I walk towards him and hug him, causing my stomach to churn.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I mumble into his shoulder and he gives me a hug in return.

"I just thought after everything that happened, you would be more careful." Nate said and I squeezed him one last time before letting go.

"I think that's asking for a lot, especially from me." I laugh and he joins in.

"Go, before I change my mind about you hanging out with Caroline tomorrow." He told me and my smile dropped. I've learned to appreciate the girl and I love her, I really do, but I'm not in the mood to hear her ramble on.

"I'm not seeing Caroline tomorrow." I reply, and Mila stepped forward with what I interpreted was a wicked small smile.

"Well while you were gone. Caroline stopped by and she was more than happy to make plans when no one was here to object them." She mentions and my eyes widened.

"That's worse than any punishment you could ever give me." I mutter and she shrugged.

"Try to pick up the phone next time." MIla retorted and I rolled my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

My head jerks up and I look around. The alarm clock read 9 am and I slammed my hand on it to stop the irritating sound. Glancing at my bed, my laptop and notebook are still open. Sighing, I slam my laptop shut and get up from the bed. I pick up my notebook and skim over the last things written down. Angel. Witch. Magic. Light.

Walking over to my bookcase, I place the notebook there then walk over to my closet. Last night, I think I had three hours of sleep tops because I was trying to see why the hell I glowed. It had to do with something from that light in the woods. For the majority of this week, in fact, I was not getting much sleep at all. I guess I was just trying to keep my mind busy because I can feel the cold water suffocating me again if I don't. Was it a bad decision to keep this from Nate and Mila? Probably, but I don't need him to be worrying about this too.

)*(

"And that's when I told him that he could do it himself." Caroline droned on as we walked down the sidewalk. She was showing me the shops that were 'worth' going to, and today, she seemed to be worse with talking. Caroline literally varied herself from twilight to ranting about some girl at Mystic high. I think her name was Vicki.

I was spacing in and out, struggling to keep myself grounded. All I could keep thinking about was what to pick up on after I finally escape her. Maybe I could try to talk to an actual witch. I've met a couple but they never did actually cast any spells when I was present.

I remember when I had visited Gloria when Nate and I went to Chicago. It was around the time when he gave me my bracelet. We had went to this weird bar that looked really old, but I can't remember much besides her. Gloria had actually taken a keen interest in me for an odd reason. Perhaps I could see if I could contact her again.

"And you're not listening to me." Caroline suddenly said and it made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Caroline…" I started, but she interrupted.

"Don't." She snapped, stalking forward and I followed closely behind her.

"Let me explain please." I tried but she still walk forward towards her car.

"No. I gave you time, and I gave Elena time. But the only person she wants to see is Bonnie, not me. And you, I thought I could help but clearly you don't want to be helped, or you just don't want to see me." Caroline began and immediately I feel like someone had kicked me in the stomach. "If you hate me, tell me." With that Caroline climbed into her car, started it, and drove off. Leaving me in the dust.

"Shit." I sighed to myself when Caroline's car disappeared from sight. I just messed up really bad here.

"Well that was a pretty scene." Someone spoke up from behind me. I turn to see someone who looked like they climbed right off the magazine of Calvin Klein. He had amazingly bright blue eyes, black hair, and a leather jacket to die for. Basically he looked like a bad boy.

"Do you get off on watching drama unfold?" I sneered at him crossing my arms. "Watching Real Housewives would get you off a lot better." The guy raised his hands.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding like he meant it at all as one side of his lips quirked up in a smirk.

"Whatever." I went in the direction of the library.

)*(

For some reason, I had ended up in the cemetery with books sprawled all around me. When I was here last time, I had noticed a stone table, so I thought it might have been the perfect place to be alone for a while.

I had checked out books with various supernatural topics, trying to pick out something that sounded like my situation. But alas, who the hell is going to have this kind of stuff written down?

"Studying up on something?" A voice asked and I looked up to see the same brooding expression from a week prior. I close my book and gaze up at him expectantly.

"Here to take me back to your creepy lair?" I questioned instead with a sarcastic smile.

"No, but next time perhaps you will come more willingly and consciously." He replied which earned a small quirk in the lips from me. I acknowledge the small truce and turn the book I had laid on my table down.

"I'm doing some light reading." I told him and he glances at the twenty five books sprawled across the table.

"Right." He drawled out slowly as he took a seat across from me. "So have you found anything yet?"

"A big fat no." I replied then blew a piece of hair off my face with a huff.

"So for someone- uh normal like you, you seem to be taking this situation quite well." Stefan mentioned and I shrugged.

"Well I can neither confirm nor deny that I have not had a panic attack, almost three times this week." I said and he gave a small chuckle. Stefan picked up a book and thumbed through the pages, being very quiet for a moment.

"I'm the only one who knows, aren't I?" He asked, making my eyes stop skimming the words on the pages of my 4th book.

"Yeah." I confirm lowly, then look up at him. "I can handle this on my own. I don't need Nate or Mila getting worried."

"They're your parents-"

"They're not my parents." Interrupted swiftly, then sigh. "It's a long story."

"It's alright, if you don't want to share." Stefan mentioned then opened the book he skimmed through before and started to read. I blink at his ability to move on, then did the same.

)*(

"That is so wrong." Nate mumbled from beside me. I spare a glance at Mila, who sat on his other side, and roll my eyes. I was leaning on the arm of the couch, with my head in my hand. The heat from my hand was nursing the growing migraine. Perhaps it was because of my fight earlier with Caroline or just constantly trying to figure out what's wrong with me. As the day went on I progressively became more and more guilty for what happened between her and I. For some reason however, I felt as if her rant was not just about me. Maybe there was something to the blonde that I'm not seeing. I have to try and fix this, Caroline is persistent but she's a good friend, my only friend...besides Stefan I guess.

"Nate you promised you wouldn't." Mila spoke up grumpily. He scoffed and raised his hand to the TV.

"Wouldn't you be a bit peeved if the thing you lived through was not accurately portrayed to millions?" He questioned, and I gave him a strange look.

"Nate this is a cartoon." I mention, as if trying to explain to a child. "Disney created an exaggerated story to make it enjoyable."

"I know, but- I mean look." He pointed to the _fictional_ and _cartoonish_ depiction of Pocahontas. "She was like 15 and she actually married John Rolfe, not Smith. I mean-" Mila moved closer to Nate, and kissed him very quickly to disturb his train of thought. "Uh…"

"Lovesick fool." I mutter to myself with a smile, but Nate narrowed his eyes at me.

"I heard that young lady." Nate mentioned and I chuckled. Mila looked between us and smiled softly. All day, I've had this migraine killing me between the temples, and gradually since sitting down to watch the movie, it's gotten progressively worse. A pang of pain shot right through, causing my brows to furrow.

"Guys I think I'm gonna head up now. You adult can do whatever you adults do in your spare time." I spoke up getting up from the couch.

"But movie night just started." Mila mentioned, and I cringed again when the migraine persisted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine. I just got this migraine and I going to go to bed early." I explained.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked, but I started walking away..

"Yes doctor, I'm fine." I was climbing the stairs quickly and finally locked myself into my room. I opened my vanity drawer and found some aspirin. I pop open the bottle and down a pill. Taking my sweatshirt off, I toss it aside before walking to my bed.

"Ah shit." I cursed to myself as I stop dead in my tracks. The pain began to travel all over my head, seemingly like someone was dipping my skull in acid. I place my hands on the side of my head and the world began to spin.

"Nate." I screamed…. I think. No one came. The ground started to be uneven, causing me to fall to me knees. "Nate!" I gave out a yell, and was well surprised when the lights dimmed before the bulbs bursting. However instead of complete darkness, my body illuminated making it seem as if daylight was pouring out of my room. The light went out and the door was bursted open and Nate sped to me. It was only for a moment, but there was this relief.

"Alessia, are you alright?" He grabbed my arm.

" _Don't touch me!" I shouted… well I think because it sounded pretty loud to me. "I'm fine." The hand went away and the dizziness returned full force. Something's wrong… I tried to look at him without feeling like the world was spinning around me. I felt him grab my chin, and my vision slightly focused. Wow his eyes were really brown._

" _Allie there's an overwhelming amount of magic in your system right now." He informed me, and I furrowed my brows._

" _What?" I questioned dazed._

" _You need to expel it." He explained further._

" _How?"_

" _Cast a spell obviously." He told me and I glared at him._

" _I'm not a witch." I grumbled, and he sighed._

" _I can't siphon it from you. I need you to do a spell." He insisted as he helped me lower myself onto the ground._

" _And I told you I'm not a witch. I just glow." I repeated._

" _Well we're about to find out, aren't we?" I rolled my eyes and look at the bucket of water I had put down. I focused on the water, as I muttered incendia. Not to my surprise, nothing happened. he put a hand on my shoulder. "Try again." A surge seemed to flow through me._

" _Incendia." I said lowly. I jumped back in surprise as the water in the bucket was now on fire. As soon as I felt the daze go away, I stopped focusing on the water and it extinguished. I sat there, not knowing what just happened._

)*(

"Can we leave? I'm really fine." I complained to Nate as he stood beside me in his white coat. Last night, the power went out the same time as I was having my migraine. The entire neighborhood had experienced the bursted bulbs and outage.

"Alessia you passed out after having a severe migraine." Nate mentioned looking down at his clipboard. "After your recent accident, it could have been brain hemorrhaging that we missed."

"Well now you have double and triple checked. I'm fine this time. Look." I stood up and spun around real fast. "Reflexes and all are all good." My leg lifted up. "Coordination is intact, and," I tapped my my temples. "My head no longer hurts."

"That was the most ridiculous thing I have even seen you do." Nate commented, looking stunned and I smiled at him.

"I'm fine really. I've had cramps worse than that." I mention and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Listen stay for a couple more hours and you can leave. I just want you under observation for a little bit." Nate said and I groaned. Falling back onto the hospital bed, I stare up at the ceiling in defeat.

"Mila's still at the station, but try to get some rest Allie." Nate patted my head and then left the room. I grabbed my laptop from beside my bed and open it. Quickly I type in "incendia". After the my knockout, I had another one of those weird dreams and this time I want to try to get to the bottom of why I keep having them, ever since the accident. Maybe I needed some expert help by this point, so I searched up occult professors around the area and a familiar name popped up. Bennett. Sheila Bennett. Well at least I know that she is local. Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing me to shut my laptop because it was probably another doctor. A second later, it opened revealing someone I had not expected.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked him as he moved to one of the chairs beside me.

"I had heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to see if you were alright." He said and my lips quirked up.

"Stefan, my shining knight in armor." I swooned mockingly, causing him to chuckle. "I've said this a hundred times by this point but I am fine. I just had a really bad migraine. But-" I paused.

"What?"

"I feel like I had caused the power outage last night." I started, but didn't know how to continue.

"How would that even be possible?" Stefan questioned, and I threw my arms down.

"Hell if I know." I told him.

)*(

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door and waited on the balcony patiently. I was standing in front of Shelia Bennett's house wondering what . When I had stepped onto the property, I felt like I stepped into an electrified bubble of energy. It did not feel bad, but I felt...protected. The door opened revealing a dark old woman with curly short hair. Her presence spoke to me, as clear as day, and it was intimidating, but I stood my ground.

"Can I help you?" She said, looking me up and down.

"Um yeah, I am doing a little research on supernatural occurrences. Miss Bennett, I was wondering if we could sit down and talk." I told her and she opened her door a little wider for me to enter. I stepped through the doorway and looked around. All around there were small hints of occult items that someone wouldn't recognize if they had not been researching this for the past 2 weeks.

"Please have a seat on the couch, I will bring some tea." I walked into the living and sat down on the lone chair. On the table next to my chair, there was a picture of a family with what looked like a five year old. They looked so happy.

"So you never told me your name." Miss Bennett said and I nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm Alessia Williams, I actually live a couple blocks from here." I answered as she poured the tea.

"You going to school here?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm going to be a junior this year at Mystic High." I told her and she handed me a cup of steamy tea.

"My granddaughter Bonnie is as well." Shelia mentioned, pouring her own cup.

"I've actually met Bonnie, so you can imagine my excitement when I had learned that her grandmother was a professor at Whitmore for the occult." I smiled and she returned a small one. "So is it safe to assume that you would know of beings that are considered supernatural?"

"Yes, it is. I know plenty about fairies, vampires, werewolves, witches," I had noticed her slight emphasis on witches and it kind of set me on edge.

"Great. Awesome." I said, then took a sip and immediately my mouth was overtaken by a floral taste. Shelia was looking at me, expectantly. "The tea is delicious." I shifted awkwardly as she continued to stare. "So uh-" I stopped when I saw noticed the tips of my fingers begin to glow a soft white light and started to panic. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Down the hallway to the right." She said. I went to get up but realized that I was glued to my seat.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I tried to raise myself. The candle on the coffee table in front of me ignited and I looked at Sheila. "You're a witch."

"Yes I am, now tell me what you really want and who you are." She demanded, and the light still progressed to be brighter and brighter.

"Did you poison me?" I questioned.

"I couldn't even if I tried, I'm afraid." She sighed, making my eyes widen at her implication. "I put greek mountain tea or formally known as Sideritis. I did not put enough to disable you so answer my questions."

"Let me go." I begged as I tried to get off my seat.

"No."

"What is your problem lady?" I spat at her.

"Tell me why you're here and I will." She offered and I furrowed my brows.

"I just wanted some questions answered. That's all I swear." I told her, bleeding as much truth into my voice as possible.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" She asked after scanning my features.

"What do you mean, 'what I am'?" I tried to calm myself but the light was spreading up my arms. The candle suddenly went out and I fell forward, out of my seat. I picked myself up and looked up at her.

"My dear, I might not be right but you are known as the Luxia." Shelia began, as I got up and stood a good distance from her. "The Luxia is the one of the most powerful witches in existence. Known to have siphonic qualities."

"Siphonic?"

"You are able to absorb magic and from what the legend tells do a sort of compulsion." She continued and I blinked.

"Compulsion, like vampires?" I stepped closer to her and the light began to dissipate.

"Not only humans, but a variety of supernatural beings as well." She explained and I gave a short nervous laugh.

"That's if I am this Luxia." I mentioned and she stood up.

"As soon as I opened that door, you bled old magic. Magic more ancient than you'll believe and more powerful than anything you'll imagine." She inputted and I swallowed. Right, not scary at all. "But I do not know much about the Luxia. She was known as the first siphon, a very powerful one at that. She only needed a kick start into magic while other siphons need a constant supply. But one thing that many people noted around her was this aura of white around her. She was known for it "

"Is there anything else? Like where did this originate? Is there anyone else out there like me?" I questioned and she shook her head. She makes it sound like there was only of one of these Luxia things.

"No one knows since every continent has their very own version of the Luxia, often confusing her for an angel at times." My lips quirked at that. "She appears every couple centuries, no one knows how. However I may know where you could get more answers."

"Where?"

"New Orleans. Magic from all over usually converges there. You might be able to find something there. Try to find Vincent Griffith and tell him a bennett sent you." She hinted and I nodded.

"Okay thank you." I went to get up but she grabbed my arm.

"Be careful down there. Not everyone there has the best intentions, and whatever you may be, you're powerful and that makes you a bigger target." She warned and I nodded again, this time unnerved.

"Thank you Ms. Bennett." I responded before quickly making my way out of the house. "Can't say it's been entirely a pleasure."

"I had to be careful, something like you strolling in this house could be deadly."

"Right." I nodded and headed to the door. As soon as I got outside, I started to run back home.

)*(

Inhaling deeply, I knock on the door several times before standing patiently. I glance back at my house behind me and debate whether I should just go back. The passing wind ruffles the bag I'm holding, and suddenly the door opens revealing an obviously exasperated blonde.

"What do you want Alessia?" Caroline crossed her arms, and immediately I'm just thinking about running back to my house. However there was a new feeling I was not used to, telling me to stay.

"I wanted to explain myself, because that's what you deserve." I told her, knowing that including her into the equation would make her bite. Caroline glanced around me for a moment, before opening the door a little wider, allowing me to come in.

"Okay, talk." She demanded and I took another deep breath.

"I will admit at first Caroline, I did not like you much." I spewed out quickly, causing her to scoff.

"I knew it." She muttered. "So if you don't like me, why bother come here?"

"Because in the end I have come to realize you are a good friend to me. I don't know what's happening between you, Bonnie, and Elena but that is not the same thing as what's happening between us." I start and take a deep breath. "Caroline, when I was growing up, I didn't have a lot of close friends. I always just kind of talked to Nate or Mila about things I had trouble with, so having a friend like you is very difficult for me."

"A friend like me?" She repeated, obviously hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean a friend that actually cares." Caroline's posture deflated, and tears welled in my eyes. "I've only ever had casual friends that asked how you were doing but never really cared for the answer. When you ask, I can see that you genuinely do and it kind of scares me, because I've never actually had someone like that." I wiped a stray tear that reluctantly fell down my cheek. "So naturally I'm reclusive, because it's just a thing I've learned in my life, that family is the only one that will ever care for you. The accident, just kind of flipped me around and now I'm just trying to heal from that."

"Allie, I care about you and I'm so sorry that you ever felt like that." Caroline walked over to me and hugged me. At first, I stiffened, unused to this contact, but then I clung onto her. "Why did you never say anything?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it wasn't worth it." Caroline pulled away and began to smile softly at me.

"If you're with me, you will never feel like that. I will literally kick anyone's ass, if they ever make you feel like that." Caroline promised, causing me to laugh. I tried to recollect what ever I had left of my dignity and looked at her questioningly.

"But what about you and other girls?" I asked, causing Caroline's smile to drop. "It seems like it's a feeling you feel too."

"Well when your best friends ditch you repeated for each other. It's hard not to feel worth it when you're friends from preschool don't want you around." Caroline voiced, tears appearing in her own eyes, and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"How about we make a deal?" I inquired and I she titled her head. "We are going to be there for each other, like they are. Except we are going to be best friends that will never do that to each other. I know I'm new and weird."

"You are a little weird." Caroline confessed and my mouth dropped jokingly. "But I love that about you. It totally made us being friends interesting."

"But we're going to be there for each other." I rolled my eyes continuing. "Always and forever."

"Okay." Caroline agreed, and we both beamed before diving in for a hug. "So I've been meaning to ask, what's in the bag?"

"Well you said that earlier that I did not listen, so here is proof that I do." I reached into the bag and brought out a copy of _New Moon_.

"Oh my god." She almost tore it from my hand as she began to bounce in her place. "I thought you hated Twilight."

"God I can't stand it, but if you like I guess I'll have to tough through it because I got this too." I pulled out a copy of the first movie. Caroline screamed.

"Wait before we watch it can we go back to the main street because we passed a really cute dress. Oh my god, since we're going to be best friends that means we can help each other shop for clothes." Caroline rambled and some of it was muffled due to the impaired hearing from her scream.

"Is something wrong with my clothes?" I asked her, not feeling hurt at all, just curious.

"It's cute, but maybe you could try dressing in something other than black, grey, and white." Caroline mentioned.

"That's like trying to throw away my entire wardrobe." I mused, then took a breath. "As long as I don't have to wear a dress or a skirt, fine." Caroline pouted at that.

"Maybe one dress." She tried. "Like a short tight black dress."

)*(

" _You will not go through this alone Rina." I said as I grabbed her shaking hands. Her eyes still wide with tears._

" _My family has banished me! How can I ever get through this? I am alone." Her accent still prominent, but her english doing very well. At least I could understand her now._

" _No you have me, and I'm here and I'm staying. Do you understand me?" I urged as I squeezed her hands, trying to prove my point. "Or do I have to speak very horrible Bulgarian to you?" She gave me a small watery grin._

" _No."_

" _Good because I wasn't going to. Now come Rina, we are leaving on the next boat." I held a hand out to her and she accepted it without hesitation._

" _Where are we going?" She questioned as I moved ourselves out of the quiet forest. It was more silent than what I was comfortable with. Something was here._

" _To the only place in the world where I can speak and not do charades or speak very poorly." I started as I shifted my eyes back and forth. "England."_

My eyes opened and I found myself looking out the window from my bed. Every night for weeks, I have been having such weird dreams that take me to a different time. It's always the same people too, I just can't really see their faces. Well the one face I can pick out is Elena's. However, she goes by other names and it's kind of easy to pick out which one I'm with because of the time period.

Maybe this is my subconscious trying to tell me that I should talk to her. The last time I saw her was from a distance when I was at the funeral. This town his so small however, I'll bump into her again and talk about the dreaded thing.

For now, I had to focus on one thing, getting to New Orleans. I was ready to buy a ticket and book my room, but I remembered one thing, I'm only 16 years old. There was no way I could get there on my own, and we just moved so there was no taking a vacation either. It was so frustrating for some reason not being able to just get up and go, not like I could in my dreams…

Suddenly, like a God sent Caroline's number appeared on my phone.

)*(

"And you have to make sure you call every morning and and night. I mean it." Nate drilled into me again as I kept packing. After a long negotiation with mostly Mila, she convinced Nate to let me go with Caroline and her dad to New York City for a couple days. I mean I wasn't going but Caroline agreed to be my cover. She is now literally my best friend.

"I will. I promise." I repeated and Mila came in more toiletries.

"Nate, our girl is smart, because she knows that if she wants to do this again, she needs to do this right." Mila spoke up as she packed my case with me.

"Why are you packing now? The trip isn't even until tomorrow morning." Nate mentioned, and I raised a brow at him.

"He's getting empty nest syndrome, already." I chuckled and Mila did as well.

"I know, it's cute."

"You mean annoying." I corrected, then sighed. "Don't you guys have things to do other than annoy me?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Yes you do. It's friday, which means date night." I mentioned then I looked at my watch. "Which is in t-minus 3 hours and you guys still don't know what you're doing."

"Actually we were going to explore the mall a town over, and have reservations at the Cheesecake Factory." Nate said and I rolled my eyes.

"I think what she's trying to say Nate is that she wants us to go." Mila took Nate by the arm and started to pull him out of my room.

"But-" Mila interrupted him with a kiss, which made me scrunch my nose in disgust.

"Ew." I muttered as I zipped my bag closed.

A short while later, Mila and Nate had left, leaving me in the house alone. I was in the living room on the couch looking up prices for tickets to New Orleans. I had until tonight to figure out how I'm going to get there. My doorbell sounds off and I look at the door confused. Getting up, I walk over to the door then open it.

"Stefan." I greet with a small smile. He stood there in his leather jacket and dark jeans.

"Allie." He smiled and I blinked for a second.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not at all. I just wanted to know how you were doing." He explained and I nodded my head.

"Do you want to co-"

"No. I couldn't intrude." Stefan interrupted and I furrowed my brows at him.

"Oh no, you're one of those." I groaned.

"One of those?"

"The Edward Cullen vampire. Grungy and all like 'I'm a monster'." I mimic his deep tone at the last part. "You're dead dude. Get over it and get your ass in here." Stefan stood there shocked for a second.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He told me sarcastically then stepped in. "For a second you really reminded me of my best friend Lexi."

"Is she cool?" I questioned as I closed the door behind him.

"I think she is amazing."

"Well then that's all I need to know." I said proudly, causing him to chuckle. Leading us into the living room, I see Stefan glance at my set up for planning the trip.

"Did I interrupt something?" I shook my head then went over to my laptop to shut it.

"No, I'm just trying to plan a trip to New Orleans." I explained.

"You and your family?"

"No just me." I countered and he looked at me confused.

"By yourself? New Orleans isn't for someone to be going into alone." Stefan began. "Why are you going?"

"Well to find out more information about what's happening to me. There's a Vincent Griffith down there that may be able to help me get some answers." I revealed.

"And who told you that?"

I had told Stefan about my whole conversation with the Bennett witch. By the time I got to the end, he had convinced me to let him tag along because he didn't want me to go alone. However, Stefan didn't leave after that. He had actually comfortable enough to, for once, hang out.

"Your brother and his girlfriend seem to be very comfortable raising you. I can't imagine the pain you both went through when your parents passed away." Stefan mentioned and I was confused for a second before chuckling.

"Well actually funny story. Nate isn't really my brother." I started.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's not my brother. Nate's my adoptive father. He took me in when I was just about 5 years old." I told him, which made his eyes widen.

"Why do you tell people he's your brother?" Stefan questioned and I shrugged.

"Well when I kept growing older and he didn't, it was beginning to raise some suspicion. Nate's a vampire." If Stefan's jaw was physically able to hit the floor it would have.

"How- how is that possible?" He stuttered a little and I shrugged again because it was the only way to answer. This was not really a big thing for me.

"I mean I was raised normally. Nothing was really different despite that he's actually like 500 years old." I mentioned and he shook his head at me.

"This explains why you weren't alarmed by me being a vampire. Here I was thinking it was because you were part of a family of hunters." He paused for a second. "Is Mila a vampire as well?"

"No, she's not. Mila has been in my life since I was seven, and she knows everything too."

"I'm surprised that a relationship like that could work." Stefan commented, and for some reason it made me smile softly.

"I've never seen two people so happy to be together." I add, then punched his shoulder slightly. "Which is why you should stop with this tortured act. Happiness is for everyone, even if you have forever to find it." For a moment, we both fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the company. For some reason, Stefan began to glow in a different light to me. It's like the feeling when you look at something your whole life having one perspective then someone comes in and gives one opinion. It shakes your world when you see a new side to something old.

"So what happened to your actual family? Like do you know who they were?" Stefan asked and I got up.

"I want to show you something." I told him before leading him upstairs into my room. Stefan stepped in hesitantly while I went into my closet and looked for a small box. The small black box was taken out and place on my bed. I sat beside it, before opening it, revealing many small pictures and trinkets. Finding the oldest photo, I take it out and offer it to Stefan. He made his way over to my bed and sat on the other side of the box.

"You look a lot like your mother." He spoke up and I nodded. I looked at my mom's blonde curls and dark blue eyes. Her curvy figure was near identical to mine as she stood next to my tall father. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and brown eyes. I had my mom's curls but my dad's eyes. My father held me in the photo, and they both looked extremely happy.

"From what Nate told me they both died in an accident. A house had burned down and I was the only survivor." Stefan handed me back the photo, and I placed it back inside the box.

"Allie maybe you need to look a little more into your own history before anything else." Stefan brought up, before picking up another photo.

"There's nothing to look into. I've tried before. There's not much to go on if the only things you have left is all in this box. Besides, Nate told me that they were normal." I mentioned, and this weird look took a hold of Stefan's face for a second.

"So do you remember anything?"

"Some things." I began as I closed the box. "I remember being over my cousin's house a lot, and I had so many, but I only know Ollie. Allie and Ollie. We were best friends. That's it besides this really weird guy, he would always look at her so hatefully. I never understood why, but when you looked into his eyes, there was just a hollowness. But there was times when we would hang out but those times are more of a blurr." Stefan was about to say something else, but he became really still for a second.

"Your parents are home." Stefan announced. My widened eyes glanced at the clock, it was almost one in the morning. Had we really been talking for that long?

"Oh um, do you mind jumping off my balcony?" I joked, but he stood up and went towards the french door to them. "I was kidding."

"Well can't exactly walk back through the front door can I?" He countered and I chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. So should I just go to your place before we head out?" I asked as we both reached the railing.

"Yeah 9 A.M.." Stefan added then hesitated for a moment. "It was nice, being normal for once."

"Well you're the one who thinks you're not, but you seem pretty normal to me. A little too concentrated on being broody but otherwise normal." I affirm, causing a smile to grow on his face. "Now go on Romeo, we got a ride to the Big Easy tomorrow."

"Goodnight Alessia." Within in a second, he was gone, leaving me alone on the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it takes me so long to update. I have my chapters- it's just that I** **debate** **whether they're good enough while constantly rewriting for like months. So here!**

"I love road trips!" I smiled form the passenger seat of the car that Stefan had rented, as his was indisposed.

"Yes this 15 hour drive is going to be so thrilling." Stefan muttered sarcastically, a grin adorning his face despite his attitude.

"Well just saying I do know how to drive and I will be more than willing to take over if you get bored or tired. Plus you're the one who volunteered to come," I mention and he shook his head.

"I'll think about it." He said and I smiled. Looking out the window the landscape passed by quickly, and I gazed at all the aging barn silos.

"Stefan you have to tell me, what was it like living all those decades? Nate doesn't like to tell me much about the past. Was the roaring twenties all that? Or the 50's really what it's romanticized to be like? I mean all the decades you lived through must have some adoring qualities to them?" I asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" He countered and I shrugged.

"I'm curious. I've always imagined what the past must have been like and now I have a primary source in front of me. I love history, but living through it, like you must have, is even more incredible." I gazed at Stefan in childlike wonder. Stefan spared a glance at me, and it seemed like he was studying my features. His eyes darted side to side quickly.

"Well the 20's certainly an interesting time-" Stefan began, and I clung onto his every word.

)*(

"So you were actually born in Mystic Falls?" I questioned him. By this point, the sky had almost gone completely black and we were still driving.

"Yeah, a very long time ago." He affirmed and I laughed.

"I can imagine. So did you have a big family or something?"

"No it was just me and my brother, Damon. My mother had died when I was young of tuberculosis." Stefan explained and immediately my eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." I paused for a moment. "I don't mean to intrude but you kind of had a tone when you said your brother's name. Why?"

"Damon has had this one goal over the last 145 years, and it was to make me miserable." Stefan answered and my eyes widened.

"Your brother is a vampire too? How could family wish that upon another?" I fired at him.

"Well I took the one thing he loved most away from him. I had a part in killing the girl we both loved once."

Stefan had gone into the story of Katherine Pierce. Starting the brothers with the ultimate bond and ending with his brother's vow to make his life a living hell for all of eternity. You could tell that he wanted to hold some stuff back but I just assured him that whatever happened, that whatever he had done in the past was just that, the past. From what it sounded like Katherine was a bitch, plain and simple, and she only cared for herself. Kind of glad she died. However, I had eventually gotten him to admit what he had been hiding. His father was his first victim.

"Um wow." I whistled, and for a moment I was quiet.

"As a vampire, there are many moments that I am not proud of." He mentioned. I paused for a moment and took a moment to actually take a look at him. In his face, I could see the regret, for not only that but also for whatever else he had done.

A part of me was so conflicted however. I know it was pretty naive to just believe what he was saying. There was just this thing that my Dad, my actual Dad, had said, probably being the only thing I remember about him, was that to believe in the best of everyone. Not to let past judgements make a mark on how you see a person until you see it yourself. In my own experience, everyone has a good and bad part to themselves. No matter how dark a person might seem there is always a little light trying to break through. No one is just plain evil, no one is just darkness because there is always some light trying to break through after being smothered for so long. Maybe it was wrong thinking this way because I have never met anyone consumed by so much darkness.

"Stefan, from what I can see you have changed and you feel remorse from what you have done. Perhaps one day you could forgive yourself and I hope you do because feeling like that for the rest of forever is no way to live." I told him and he quickly took his eyes from the road to read the sincerity in my features. "Plus I have a really good intuition about these things, and you, Stefan, are no villain."

"If you only knew everything I've done-"

"Stefan all of that has lead you here to this moment. I'm not saying that everything you've done doesn't matter, because it does, but it's made you who you are now. I mean you're helping a girl prone to migraines and glowing, find out if she's something straight from a Stephen King novel." I add, then smile softly. "And if that's not the start of redemption, I don't know what is. Plus you do the bambi diet now." That last part made him laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." He voiced.

"You know I'm confused about something though. Why did you stay in Mystic Falls? You could literally leave at any time." I mentioned, looking directly at him this time, seeing his reaction.

"Well you're not the only mystery I'm trying to solve." While locking his eyes on the road, he reaches into his jacket pocket and retrieves an old looking photo. I click on the light before taking it, to look at it. Within a second of studying the photo, I gasp in surprise.

"No way this looks exactly like Elena." I read the bottom. "This is Katherine. Is Elena a vampire and she's actually Katherine?"

"No, you've seen it yourself, she's human, which kind of begs the question of how." Stefan answered. In my own thoughts, I knew this had to be no coincidence that Katherine seemed to be a clone of Elena. Especially when I had dreamt of the same thing. I mean Katarina sounds like Katherine so that counts right?

"Maybe she's Katherine's descendant, from before she turned. To think people said I looked like my mom. She's identical to her grandma Kathy." I muttered the last part forgetting that he could hear me, so he chuckled. "So what have you found out so far?"

"Nothing much, but I'm having a friend look into it right now." Stefan said and I nodded.

"Who would have known that moving to Mystic Falls was probably the weirdest thing I could have done? I mean glowing, witches, vampires." I questioned openly. "Next thing you know, I'm going to meet a werewolf."

"Werewolves don't exist."

"See that's what you say now, but wait and you'll see."

)*(

The sound of a car door slamming shut, woke me from the quiet darkness. Fluttering open, my eyes adjusted to the light shining from the bright sign outside the car. Motel, it read. My door opened, and I looked at Stefan.

"Hey." I rasped, stretching in my seat. "I thought you were gonna wake me up so I could drive the rest of the way."

"I thought it best that we just take a quick pit stop. We're in no rush anyway." Stefan told me and I nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked climbing out of the car.

"Just outside of Alabama." He answered and I smiled, cool. We both went into the office for the motel.

"We'd like a room." I smiled, and the guy behind the counter glanced between us unsure.

"One single-"

"Double." Stefan quickly corrected, and for some reason I felt a sting in my chest.

"Unfortunately we don't have anymore doubles. Families are primarily occupying those." The guy behind the counter explained. Right, summer vacation.

"We could always go to another motel." Stefan suggested and I shook my head.

"It's going to be the same everywhere." I mentioned, so I looked at the guy behind the counter. "We'll take the single."

A couple short moments and one compulsed man later, Stefan and I were settling in the room. I placed my bag on a nearby table so that I could get my pjs and shower belongings out. Quickly glancing at the one bed in the room, I suddenly begin to think this was a bad idea.

"I'm going to go out to get something to uh- eat." Stefan announced as he brought his bag in, his features in their usual brooding state.

"Yeah no problem." I nodded. It was probably for the best, I didn't want him to try and eat me in the middle of the night. He was on his way out, but stopped when he heard me call out his name.

"I hope it was okay. I mean when I agreed to just have this room. In no way, did I want to make you uncomfortable or unwilling. Yes, I know it's-"

"It's fine Allie." Stefan interrupted my ramble, and I calculated his features. When I deemed them sincere, relief filled me and I smiled. "We're both adults here."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." I mention, and he chuckled before leaving the room. Being left alone in the room, I began to feel uncomfortable with the feeling growing in my chest and shook my head. I couldn't feel this way. Maybe they aren't like real feelings, maybe I'm feeling weird because I'm going to be sharing the bed with a very hot guy. Yep, that's the reason. I definitely don't like Stefan Salvatore.

)*(

Stefan sat outside a diner, and had his journal and pen in hand. He had gone feeding and just wanted to sit outside for a while. He saw no better time to write in his journal.

 _I don't know how she has managed it but today she made me feel something I thought I was not capable of feeling anymore. Hope. I thought for decades that there was no way I could be redeemed, but I look at her and she sees past the monster I am. It's like she can see the man I'm supposed to be. Maybe for once, I could join her in her state of luminance, even if it is a bit naive. She sees the best in me and with that notion, maybe one day I can find some sort of redemption._

)*(

Two hours later, I was sitting on the bed reading some book Stefan had given me for the road trip. The door opened and I looked up to see Stefan walking in from the bathroom still looking very pensive.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my heart rate suddenly picking up a little but. "You were gone a while."

"Yeah, long day." He told me shortly, and it caused me to furrow my brows. So, I stood up and crossed my arms, looking at him pointedly.

"Alright, what is wrong? You weren't like this, this morning." I pointed out.

"Allie I'm fi-"

"If I hear another lie, I swear I'm going to punch you." I warned, and he sighed.

"Earlier when you were asking about the past, it just made a couple memories that I've been pushing aside come back up." He started, and I could have face palmed myself.

"Oh shit." I muttered as I run a hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I didn't know that it was going to lead to that. Do you want to talk about it- ah nevermind. I'm such an idiot."

"Allie it's fine. These memories would have come up eventually." Stefan reasoned and I shook my head. He then brought me into a hug and I just stayed still. "In all honestly, I didn't want to disappoint you and not say anything. You looked so in awe." Stefan explained and I chuckled weakly.

"It's because I'm a nerd." I shook my head and he laughed.

"Alright so I suppose, you already designated your side of the bed." Stefan spoke up after breaking the hug.

"Sorry I should have asked." I thumbed the palm of my hand as my cheeks burned a little.

"Allie, it really doesn't matter to me." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Right." I replied then got back into the bed. Stefan rounded the bed and slipped into the blankets beside me. I laid flat on my back and I realized that my eyes refused to stay shut. It's probably because I slept in the car.

After a couple minutes, I glance to the side and see that Stefan was facing me. The moonlight shone on his figure, and I can feel my heart rate speed up a little. Please no, don't tell me I have a freaking crush on this guy. I face away from him and try to shut my eyes again, but after maybe twenty minutes I realize that it wasn't going to happen. So carefully, I get up and look back at him. He had gotten closer to my side of the bed, thank god I was getting up. Quickly I got dressed and quietly made my way out of the door.

)*(

Allie and Stefan stopped in front of the bar known as Rousseau's. The buildings around her were beautifully aged and the streets were paved with stone. New Orleans, she thought. She had always wanted to come here and walk down Bourbon Street. They walked in and Allie smiled to herself gazing into the bar. This was her first time inside one.

At the bar stood Jane-Anne, she was serving a drink to a lonely man. She looked to the new comers and knew they were unlike any other tourist that came around these parts. Upon one look at Stefan, she knew that he was a vampire, but his companion, she was unsure. All she knew is that she radiated with power, old magic.

"What can I do for you?" Jane-Anne asked, and Allie walked over to the bar.

"I was wondering if you knew any man by the name of Vincent Griffith." She questioned and Jane-Anne's eyes sparkled with recognition.

"Why do you want to know?" Jane-Anne replied instead.

"I just want to ask him a couple questions." Allie replied patiently, and Jane-Anne narrowed her eyes.

"About what?" She pushed, and Stefan stepped forward.

"Why do you need to know?" Stefan countered, and she glanced at Stefan. He face skewed in pain and he fell to the ground.

"Hey stop! We don't want to cause trouble. We just want to know where Vincent is and we'll leave!" Allie insisted as she went to Stefan's side, but she didn't stop her hold on him. Feeling that hum within herself, she gazed at the wet counter and muttered _incendia._ The bar top suddenly went up in flames and it distracted Jane-Anne enough to relinquish her spell on Stefan. Allie broke her concentration and the flames went away.

"Why are you with him? Why protect him? You know what he is." Jane-Anne mentions, still glancing at Stefan warily.

"Because he is my friend and I trust him. I swear it's just like racism. It doesn't matter _what_ he is, it matters _who_ he is and he is amazing person. Who the hell are you to jump to conclusions?" I counter heatedly. "Now tell me where is Vincent?"

)*(

"I don't even know how I did that." I muttered as Stefan drove his car to the address that the witch had given us. "I mean I started a fire with my mind."

"Is there anyway you could have known before hand to do that?" He asked and a memory of that one dream came to mind.

"I had a dream once that I held onto someone, and they told me to do a spell. So I did and I did that exact one, but there's no way that could have been real because I have no memory of that ever happening." I explained, then paused. "But that feeling… it's the same one during the power outage, when I glowed. It only grows and I notice it when I'm touching someone like you. Miss Bennett had explained that this thing was a sort of siphon. Maybe I am this thing."

"Well how about we get some more intel first before jumping to any conclusions." Stefan placed a reassuring hand on my arm and I noticed the feeling that came after. It was like something had popped and there was an euphoric numbness that took over. Stefan then quickly took his hand away, but the feeling remained. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" I asked Stefan, as he parked in the driveway of Vincent Griffith.

"I swear I'm fine, but I think I should stay in the car to avoid another confrontation like that again." Stefan reasoned, and I nodded. Stefan grabbed a hold of my arm just as I was going to exit the car. "Do you really trust me?"

"Of course I do." I affirm. "Believe it or not Stefan, you are capable of trust." He nodded, then I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I knocked on the door and a couple seconds later I was met with the face of a dark man.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Vincent asked and I smiled at him shyly.

"Hello, Mr. Griffith, my name is Alessia Williams, and I'm here to ask you a couple questions regarding an arising topic in my life." I started and there seemed to be a little debate going on in his mind.

"You have to call my office to get an appointment." Vincent told me and I shook my head. I wasn't a client.

"I'm here regarding the Luxia, Shelia Bennett sent me." I clarified and his eyes widened.

"Oh, uh- come in then." Vincent opened the door and lead me to the living room. As soon as I stepped into this house, there was this hollow feeling that left me wanting to run back out. Also it was like this feeling was sentient and it was watching me. He left momentarily to bring back some water. He came back into the room, with a glass of water and a book.

"Now the Luxia legend had been passed down for centuries, some found that it's origins begin in Greece. It has been told that she has power of untold measures, and that she held an angelic glow. She appears every couple centuries, without true pattern." He began, as he handed me the glass of water. This is what Mrs. Bennett told me…

"Yes, but um what can the Luxia do? Like what are they?" I asked.

"I think you are mistaken, Miss. Williams. There is only one. And she is a sort of witch, but has powers that go beyond any normal witch. Like enhanced strength and healing."

 _The car window cracking under the pressure of my foot, the seatbelt being ripped from beneath my finger tips._

"Ability to use compulsion on a range of beings."

 _Stefan leaving the crash reluctantly after being triggered by Elena's blood._

"A witch, but with siphon qualities."

 _Touching Stefan, and lighting the bar counter on fire._

"And the way to know if you are in the presence of her is a solution dosed in sideritis, and she will glow momentarily when in contact with it." He told me, and I glance at my water warily, before putting it down. Not falling for that again.

"This Luxia, is she immortal or something?"

"It's uncertain, only for the fact that for years she could disappear and come back, looking the same."

"Is there a way I could find out more about her?" Thats when he brings attention to the book he brought with him.

"This book contains excerpts of several older books lost to the witches." He explained, and my brows furrowed. "I haven't been able to translate everything in here yet, but perhaps you could."

"What happened to the other books?"

"One of the most dangerous inhabitants of New Orleans took any book regarding the Luxia." My heart dropped. "The Originals." That name triggered a memory from long ago when I was young and Nate would tell me these horrifying bedtime tales. He had talked about these powerful vampires, that were powerful, dangerous...deadly and I had heard a couple names, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekha. In my research, while digging very very _very_ deep were the original vampires. The first of their kind, but more myth than reality.

"The Originals? What would they want with those books?" I question, and he leaned forward.

"Well when you're acquainted with one of the most powerful beings in existence. Wouldn't you want to know more about her?" He replied and I took a breath. Wait so the originals knew the Luxia? They were apparently power hungry, so this was probably going to end very badly.

"How do you kill it?" I finally questioned, and he gazed at me intently.

"As far as I know, you can't."

"Awesome." I utter, before giving him a kind smile. "Thank you Mr. Griffith for your time." I concluded as I stood up.

"Please call me Vincent." He told me.

"Allie." I returned and he gave me a small card.

"If you need more information. Here's my number. Also, if you want to try and find out more, one of the vampires, Kol Mikaelson," My blood went cold hearing the name. "He was very interested in the witches here, so his collection might have the books you need. If you can find it."

"Thanks." He started to see me out to the door.

"Is there a specific reason you're looking into her?" He asked me.

"Well it's become a recent topic of interest for me." That hollow feeling, still took most of my attention. I felt as if something was really wrong, really really wrong.

"Vincent." I spoke before he closed the door behind me. Maybe I should tell him. "I- I want to thank you for your help." _Chicken._ I walked down the porch and make my way back to the car.

"So how did it go?" Stefan asked, as I stepped back into the car, and I took a deep.

"Well, it was certainly interesting." I said, and dove into what Vincent told me.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Vincent had texted me information about a huge library in Saint Anne's Church. I was told to ask for Father Kieran, or Sean. Deciding that it was perhaps too late for a casual visit, I naturally thought the first place I would hit was the public library because I had a name now. Kol Mikaelson. On the computers, I had tried several different ways to find articles on this guy but nothing. For someone who had lived so long, he hasn't made a big enough footprint.

So then I just typed in last name 'Mikaelson' and one article came up. It was from a party from long ago, and there was a picture of these powerful looking people on stairs. For some reason a strange feeling filled my gut, and I could not put my finger on it. My eyes landed on the one, second from the top, and looking at him accelerated this feeling. I was sensing mischievous and cleverness.

On the side, it was captioned, Mikaelson family and Marcel Gerard. I began to scan the features of every single one, starting with who I assumed to be Marcel on the bottom, the girl, then the man in the middle who made me pause. My eyes widen as I realize this is the same face from the picture Nate had shown me weeks ago. He said this guy was dangerous, he never said he was an Original. Immediately, my eyes glance at the words of the article.

"Klaus Mikaelson, pictured middle, ran a beautiful gathering for a most wonderful Christmas." It began and I had to sit back to take it in. Nate was somehow involved with this man, he knew who he was and now it's this exact family that was interested in the Luxia. Talk about bad luck, a small world, or a terrible coincidence. I print the entire article and place it inside my bag, before getting up and leaving.

)*(

"I think the safest place you can be right now is by me for now." He mentioned and I furrowed my brows.

"Why would I need protection? No one knows who I am." Stefan shrugged.

"That's the exact reason why. No one knows who you are. You're a mystery, and New Orleans is a beacon for supernatural creatures." He stated and I cracked a grin.

"Like you?" I pointed out and he gave a small laugh.

"Yes, and plus you have this alluring kind of light about you." He added and my eyes widened in slight panic, as it was night and it was going to be more visible than ever.

"I'm glowing, I thought-"

"No, you're not glowing right now. It's just your aura is very warm, figuratively." He corrected, allowing my shoulders to slump in relief.

"That's not anything new. I mean that would kind of explain how I had complete strangers open up to me before." I told him and he nodded."At least I don't have a weird blood scent thing. Oh that's not gonna be a problem with you… is it? Your past struggles with blood, you know being super sensitive about that and all." I say wearily and he shook his head.

"No I have it under control." He sighed as we reached the edge of this street.

"Right because of the bunny diet."

"Seriously?" He questioned, a slight smile on his face, and I shrugged. I paused at the sight in front of me. I had gotten the address of the old residence of the Mikaelson family, but it did not say what is was now and it was a nightclub. I sighed. How was I supposed to get in now? I'm not old enough to enter, but then I remembered that time with Stefan when we first met. Perhaps if I could do the same exact thing, I could actually compel myself in. So I walked towards the bouncer.

"Wait Allie." Stefan attempted but I reached the guy already with a soft smile on my face. He looked down at me with indifference.

"Hi." I said.

"I.D." He monotonously stated, but before I could do anything else, Stefan stepped in front of me.

"You are going to allow both of us entrance into this club." He demanded, then shortly after the bouncer began to chuckle.

"Do you think you're the first vampire to try that on me? Marcel is very strict with his rules." The bouncer explained and I could see Stefan visibly deflate. So I pushed forward and looked at him, while maintaining a slight contact with Stefan so I could feel that hum.

"Sorry about my friend, he's very protective. Here is my ID." I told the bouncer, as I handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"After you Miss." He said, and I nodded, dragging Stefan with me.

"That was smart." Stefan said and I chuckled.

"Well yeah, I gave him my girlish charm." I mused but Stefan gave me a look. "Money works, always."

"So did Vincent tell you where we could possibly find any of these books." Stefan asked.

"Nope, I'm not even sure they are here." I chuckled weakly, and Stefan took a step back. The music in the background was loud and there were flashing lights.

"So when Vincent told you about what the Luxia could do- do you think this could be what you are?" Stefan replied with a weak smile.

"It would be so much easier if I was but the answer can't be this simple. This thing has been around centuries, and I'm 16. You sensing the problem?" I sighed then looked around, before stepping really close to Stefan. "I read that this building is still recognized as a place that's been historically protected. It was supposed the be the same on the inside as it was a hundred years ago. So hopefully some of the original owners items are still in this place. There has to be a library or something." I took a breath, trying to calm myself down. "Listen if things get too freaky for you, just tell me okay? I don't want you helping me if you don't want to."

"I'm fine, it's just I can't say I've met someone like you before." Stefan said, and I scoffed.

"That's putting it lightly. You ready?"

"Let's go." Stefan and I walked towards the courtyard of this huge building. Someone stopped me though and put a black stamped 'M' on my hand, but not on Stefan's. I glanced at him a little confused, and I could see the gears working in his head as he glanced around. "Allie, I might have to warn you, this place really isn't just a club."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy, he was aware of vampires. You're the only one that got stamped, and as far as I can tell, only people with beating hearts have it in here. This is a feeding ground." He explained and I looked down at my hand in slight horror.

"Great awesome." I muttered sarcastically. Then suddenly I heard a voice that seemed to talk above all the rest. About 10 feet away was that guy in the photo, Marcel Gerard. Standing in the crowd, he looked no different than the photo, which was taken a hundred years ago, so he's a vampire. He was dark, tall and very handsome. If he wasn't so old and… you know dangerous, I would definitely tap that. Ugh, focus Allie. Most importantly, he had a relationship with the Originals, so he's not in question to interview about my certain predicament, given my many warnings of danger.

"Come on, this way." Stefan pulled me and we went to the side where it looked like a dining room was set through the doorway next to us. "Stay here, I'm going to go through the place really quick, if I find the library, I'll be back and take you."

"Okay." I acknowledged, squeezing my hand. "Hey." I looked up at Stefan when he put his hands on my shoulders and I felt that hum. I guess I feel it whenever I touch him.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here. I mean what am I doing? I'm not Nancy Drew, and I'm way over my head right now." I comment, my hands started to shake.

"Allie, look at where you've brought yourself. I think you're very capable of doing this right now. Now I'll be right back. You need me, just call me and I'll be here in a second." I nodded then he disappeared. I took a deep breath and looked around. The people started to multiply, depleting the space to be able to move around properly. I stood beside a pillar that, had the 'M' that had been stamped on my hand. Mikaelson, it stood for Mikaelson.

"It stands for Marcel, the 'M'," I heard a voice speak up besides me and my heart almost stopped. Glancing to my side, I see the man that had once been in the distance.

"Well that's a bit much." I comment with a fake smile, he looked down at my hand, and noticed the stamp. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

"Well I won't tell the owner that- Oh wait I am the owner." He laughed, and internally I was rolling my eyes. "So I'm wondering why a pretty lady like you is standing here all by yourself."

"My friend is getting us a drink, he told me to stay right here since this place is starting to get crowded." I told him and he smiled.

"It's amazing how many people showed up tonight. Now would it be too forward of me to get you a drink as well. I just don't think, as owner of this place, that I can stand by and see someone not have fun." Marcel said, and he started to place his hand on my back to guide me to the middle of the floor.

"I should really wait for my friend." I put in, trying to keep myself in place.

"Hey Allie." The voice of my hero spoke up and I saw Stefan approaching me with two drinks in his hand. "Who's this?"

"Stefan this is Marcel. He actually owns this place." I answered as he handed me a drink. "Marcel this is my friend Stefan, we came here together." He glanced at Stefan's hand, seeing the lack of stamp.

"I'm sorry man, your girl seemed to be lonely, standing by herself here. I just wanted to make sure she was having fun." Marcel said to him, and they shook hands. "I guess I'll see you two around. It was nice meeting you Allie." He walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"I found the library." Stefan whispered in my ear, and I nodded my head.

)*(

"There's nothing in here." I complained as I snapped another book shut. Stefan and I had been going through the entire library for a while now, but all of them were just old poetry and first editions of the classics. "There has to be more somewhere."

"You still have Father Kieran." Stefan reminded me and I sighed.

"I know, but these people were big influencers over New Orleans, there's not even one book about the supernatural here." I mentioned, then looked to see french doors leading into another room. I walk over and slowly push them open. It was a large bedroom, that seemed just as old as the house. My hand skims over the bed, as I walk to the wall of books in here. "Gotcha."

"Allie." Stefan spoke up and I looked at him. He had went through the wardrobe and held a book up. I go over and take the book in his hand. Opening, the book, writing had defaced the ancient looking book.

"Another one to add to your biggest obsession- Klaus. December 25, 1914." I read aloud, then flipped through the book. It was a grimoire, dedicated to the Luxia. "Stefan we found one." I threw myself at him as I went in for a hug, and I laughed quietly in relief. He smiled for a moment and then it went away.

"Someone is coming." He said, and immediately my eyes glanced at the balcony. Reading that, Stefan took a hold of me before quickly speeding us out of there. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see us going over the railing and jumping down two stories. When I felt my feet touch the ground, I opened my eyes and looked up at where we once were. "Come on." Stefan took my hand and we started to walk away, slowly disappearing into the crowd. I glanced back one more time, and I saw Marcel standing there, staring straight at me. I held his gaze for a moment before looking forward and disappearing from his sight.

)*(

"This is incredible." I breathed, thumbing through the pages of the grimoire as I sat on my bed in the hotel Stefan and I had checked into in the French Quarter. He had his own bed this time which was amazing, because this time I plan on getting sleep.

"So did anything stand out to you?" Stefan asked as he came out of the bathroom in his pj's. My heart skipped a beat, and I gave him a once over before returning to my book.

"It just kind of has small excerpts of people who encountered the Luxia, then some spells." I suddenly smiled a little evilly. "Maybe I should try one."

"Allie, you don't even know what they can do." Stefan mentioned, and I gave him a look.

"Come on Stefan, if I am this thing then this should work. Like I'm a witch or something, but I read in the first few pages that she needs to get a spark from something of unearthly origin. So I'm assuming something supernatural or has some type of magic." I explained then eyed him. "I guess it's a good thing, I have a friend who's a vampire."

"I don't think it's smart." Stefan added and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a small spell, and it's actually a levitation spell. Start small right?" I try, then he sighed giving me his hand. For a moment, I paused realizing this looked exactly like my dream when I first went off that bridge, when dream me revived that flower. I took his hand for a second to gain that hum then let go. Automatically, I get up from my place on the bed and walk to the balcony where there were pots of flower, one pot seemed like it was dying.

"Allie?" I hovered my hand over the flower, and I closed my eyes, just like I had before in my dream. After imagining it coming back to life, I moved my hand away to reveal that it had, indeed, revived. I could hear Stefan stepping to my side.

"That's incredible." He breathed.

" _I wouldn't say incredible. I can't really do anything unless I'm holding your hand Rina." I let go of Rina's hand, as the latter stared at the previously dead rose in her hand. It was now lively as it almost glowed in its bloodied color. "You sure you aren't afraid?"_

" _The unnatural has never scared me Allie, it only just interests me." Rina mused, then smiled at me, I probably looked insecure as I looked down at the forest floor, past my dark blue dress. "If anything I am glad to have you by my side. My own personal sorceress."_

" _You kind of make it seem cool- I mean remarkable when you say it like that." I blushed. Rina put her hands in my own, taking a strong grip._

" _It's because it is, my friend. Fate made us meet and I intend not to go against it, and push you away." Rina affirmed, we both smiled at each other before hugging._

"Allie?" I heard and I snapped back to reality. I blinked and lower my hand to my side.

"Stefan what's happening to me?" I almost whisper. "I mean what happened that made me become like this? That night, at that bridge, I was wearing something I never recalled putting on. And before that, the last thing I remember was hearing these voices and this light, the ringing. What happened to me? Can you compel me to remember?"

"Allie I can't. Even if I wanted to, I don't have that kind of strength to compel something like that." He explained and I walked past him.

"I need some air." I take a deep breath as I put on my leather jacket.

"Let me come, you're in no state to be outside alone right now. It's almost midnight." Stefan said and I shook my head.

"No I need to be alone." I broke in as I walked into the direction of the door.

"Allie." He called sternly, and my eyes narrowed at him.

"Get out of my way." I demanded, my eyes feeling a little weird. Stefan was still for a second before moving out of my way. My jaw clenched as I suspect what I might have done, then march out the door.

)*(

"Must have been some hell of a weekend, doll." A man spoke up from the seat besides me. I glance at him to see he was wearing a bowler hat and his entire outfit hinted with a scent of 1920's. He looked relatively young, maybe around 25. "Guy issues?"

"Sort of." I answered.

"Yeah me too." He said, then leaned against the bar table. "Can I offer you a drink stronger than a coke?" I raised a brow at him. "Don't worry I don't bite."

"Vampire?" I questioned, and he chuckled.

"What gave it away? My sparkling personality? My undeniable twenties charm?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Lucky guess I suppose." I say, taking a sip of my coke.

"And let me take a guess- witch." He presumed, and I shrugged.

"Sure." I affirm.

"You know I was unhappily married to a witch." He addressed and I raised a brow.

"Who?"

"Mary-Alice Claire." He revealed and I nodded. So he's from the early part of the century...maybe that's a start.

"Just a question, but did she know Kol Mikaelson?" I questioned and he nodded.

"She had to get her satisfaction from somewhere, because it certainly wasn't coming from me." He revealed and my nose scrunched up in slight disgust. "Why?"

"Did she ever tell you what Kol had information on?"

"Continue."

"Like the Luxia." I mention, and he started to laugh.

"Honey that's all he would ever talk about. You would have thought he had a thing for her." So Kol knows more than I'm comfortable with.

"What's your name?"

"Alexander Barnes." He answered, and I smiled.

"The name's Alessia Williams."

)*(

"Let me tell you Allie if you need anything at at, call me." He gave me back my phone and I pocketed it.

"Of course." Over the course of two hours. I found out that Kol had hidden his collection of _informative_ books in his playhouse. That was sealed by blood magic- whatever that was. If anything, I have to look elsewhere for more information. I had also found out that Alex was a witch before he was turned into a vampire, by his lover. But unfortunately he was not so lucky when the witches found out that he betrayed his kind and killed his lover. Making him alone for all eternity. New Orleans witches are bitches.

"Now I have to go. We all don't have fancy daylight rings like Marcel around here. Talk to you soon." He stood up and walked away after placing a hundred dollar bill on the table. I looked at all the empty glasses on the table and laugh to myself. He convinced me to have a drink or two, but I just usually stuck to cokes, much to his disappointment.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost two in the morning. Sighing, I got up from my seat then walked out into the cold night air. Luckily my hotel was only a street over from here, so I'm most likely not going to be murdered. Then again, the night life was still active here. God bless their souls. After a short walk, I finally made it to my door and opened it. Stefan was sitting at the desk reading the book.

"So are you okay now?" Stefan spoke up and I quirked up a small melancholy smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Stefan." I said as dropped my bag on a neighboring table. "I'm being really weird right now, because that's what I'm feeling on the inside."

"Allie I'm here for you. We're in this together." There was a tightness in my chest that I don't think I've felt before. Am I going to have a panic attack? I nodded then headed towards the desk to look at the book.

"So anything?" I ask, and he chuckles wearily.

"Well that's the funny thing. I mean how did you read it earlier?" He questioned, and I furrowed my brows.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean this entire book is in latin." Stefan clarified, my eyes widened. I slide the book from Stefan to myself and pick it up. I thumbed the same pages I did earlier and for some reason the text looked different.

"You've got to be kidding me." I breath. "I read some of this earlier but I don't understand." I went to the first page and tried to read it. "Et Les. Scriptas ex toto corde. Proserpinae"

Stefan walked over to my bedside and got my laptop. He opened it up and went directly to the internet. He typed the words into the search engine and the translation popped up.

"For Les. Written with all my heart. Persephone." He read and my heart dropped.

"Persephone." I repeated under my breath, then took one more look at the the text. What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the poor quality writing. It's just I have a lot to introduce and I'm impatient to get to the actual plot already. As a writer- that's a sin- I know but hey- I do what I want.**

" _Please come in Allie." I rounded the corner and walked into the Lord's study. I was dressed in a gown most similar to the one that I found myself in that night. "Is there something you need?" The man was sitting in front of his fireplace, staring into the flames that no doubt reflected his heart. He wore an outfit that mostly resembled someone from the medieval times. His hair was blonde and long- he looked a little familiar but I couldn't place the face._

" _You never told me what happened in the end, my Lord Klaus." I reminded him, he turned around in his chair and gave a small smile. Oh… Oh! I'm dreaming about Klaus?!_

" _It's just a story, love." He chuckled and I gave him a smile._

" _I know but I just want to know if he ever got what he wanted in the end." I wondered as I leaned against his desk. I had to play this game right, and if I choke right now, I'm most likely dead. Interested, he stood up and almost stalked towards me. I guess he mistakened the rapid beating of my heart for something else instead of fear and anxiety. "Katerina had interrupted, but I was actually interested."_

" _I have no clue. The story was never finished when I heard it, but I do know he was getting close to what he wanted." Klaus revealed barely two feet away from me. I knew what I had to do but I just needed to find the strength to do it._

" _What was it, that he wanted?" I breathed, trying to walk backwards as much as I could, but the desk made it difficult._

" _What everyone wants. Loyalty. Family. Power." He told me, causing my head to tilt curiously._

" _I think you are mistaken, my Lord." I threw back at him._

" _Is that so?"_

" _Yes. Do you not think, if one were to have a true family- that loyalty and power should follow."_

" _What makes you say that?" I walked past him and to the fire place, where I placed a casual hand on the chair he had just been sitting on._

" _Pardon me if it may seem offensive, but when you hear that Klaus Mikaelson is threatening you, yes it is quite frightening." He walked towards me once more. "However, when you hear the Mikalesons are threatening you, you know there is no escape. They would do anything in their power, together, to find you. That is the power you want. That is the loyalty you need."_

 _With that, Klaus brushed away a piece of my bang gently, before tilting my head up and slamming his lips on mine. My eyes widened briefly. Then, like an instinct, I gripped Klaus' shirt in my hands and pulled him closer. This is not how I thought I'd be spending my first kiss on…_

 _One hand smoothed down the curve of my waist as the other held my head in place, ensuring I had no place to escape. My nails lightly scratched his scalp and a moan flew from him._

" _Oh." Klaus breathed surprised as a hand flew to his lip. Still heated, I look at his bloodied lip then take his chin, pulling him back into a kiss. He pulled away and his gaze burned into mine, and you can see something swirl in the darkness of his blue-green eyes. He quirked a smirk before diving into my neck. My skin was pulled in several places by the force of his lips as his arm around my shoulders._

 _My eyes opened, as he continued to attack my neck and my hand touched my lip. I looked at it and saw his blood, I smirk._

"Kembe Po transi." _I mouthed. Lightly I start to push Klaus away from the neck. He looked at me with a slightly confused darkened gaze. "How about we go somewhere more comfortable?" I scooted off the desk and slowly approached the door, pulling him with me. Once I pass over the threshold of the door, his hand halted. I turned around 'confused' as he put his hand up to scale an invisible force._

I shot up in my bed, very confused and kinda scared.

)*(

"Allie how much sleep did you get last night?" Stefan asked as he sat across from me at the cafe we had decided to go to for breakfast. Last night, after the dream I had, I couldn't go back to sleep.

"Stefan you're missing the point." I brushed him off, pointing at my notebook again.

"In the book, it said some things about doppelgangers and that they are complete replicas of the same person, but they're different people. This could explain why Katerina looks so much like Elena." I explain and his brows furrow.

"Katerina?"

"Katherine, I meant Katherine." I corrected then pointed to my notes again. "Then it went on about how they were created by supernatural means trying to balance out what a spell had previously created."

"So what spell was that?" He asked.

"An immortality spell for the first immortales." I said and his eyes widened.

"The first vampires?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I mean it could be possible but they don't have any weaknesses. You see I'm assuming nature needs balance and when you can't be killed, nature would-"

"Make copies that could." Stefan finished and I nodded.

"Pretty much. So I think Elena might be related to the first immortals somehow." I went on, then I turned my page and saw something the most interesting part. "Their names were Silas and Amara." After that I started to tell him the legend of Silas Amara _and_ Qetsiyah. Silas and Qetsiyah were to get married, and they agreed that they both wanted to live forever with each, so they decided to make an elixir that would allow them to do so. However Silas was having an affair with Amara, so on the wedding night, they had drank the elixir that was intended for the wedding. Qetsiyah found out and murdered Amara and condemned Silas, allowing him a choice to take the cure and die and be with her forever on the Other Side or rot. Silas never took the cure.

"So where does the Luxia come in?" Stefan asked.

"At the end, it was told that she was conjured with rare uniquety, and given certain abilities to do one task, kill the immortals." I finished and I sat back.

"Um wow, that's certainly- interesting." He said putting lightly, as there was no he could accurately explain his feeling about this. "Does it say anything else?"

"It kind of just has spells after that." I reveal and he sighs. "I know believe me."

"We're going to find out more. We just need to be patient." His jaw clenches. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I went on to the bayou to uh-" He trailed, and my eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah, no go ahead. I'm probably just going to be translating most the day anyway." I said and he nodded.

"I'll be back by 3." He said before leaving the cafe. I laid back into my seat, and took a breath. Looking around, I happened to notice a young girl, sitting by herself, and she seemed to be looking around for someone. There was also this middle aged man staring at her, and trying to be conspicuous about it. Concerned, I go over to her table, and she looked up at me hesitantly.

"Hey are you okay? You seem like you're looking for someone." I said, seeing her table had food that had been eaten, leaving only crumbs.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my friend. We didn't have enough money, so she went to get some more from her dad." She explained, wringing her hands together.

"How long ago was that?" I questioned and she sighed.

"An hour ago." She admitted reluctantly, and my face softened. I sat down and then looked down at the bill. I got out my wallet and left the amount on the bill.

"You don't have to do that. I don't know how I can repay you, or even know your name." The girl said worriedly.

"Alessia. But you can call me Allie." I told her, and she smiled smally at me.

"Davina." She replied.

)*(

"So this is your first time in New Orleans?" Davina asked me as we walked down the street together. She had decided that the only way to repay me was to be my friend for a little bit. I had told her it was totally not required of her to do so, but she was adamant about it.

"Yeah, it's been a blast so far." I answered then noticed a voodoo shop. "I'm actually here to do some research." However my eyes kept glancing around, because I felt like I was being watched.

"About what?"

"About the Lu-" I stopped my sentence when I saw that man from the Cafe following a little bit too closely behind us. "Davina, I think someone is following us."

"What?" She asked, her voice dripping in fear.

"Stay cl-" I stopped when suddenly I felt right behind me. Before I could do anything else, we were both grabbed and taken into the alley right next to us. One man held Davina and one held me, they were dragging us towards an open van down the alley. When I glanced at her, it gave me the strength to throw my head back and head butt this guy. I stopped on his foot then he threw me to the ground while he cursed. I kick his knee in, making him fall. So, I swing my foot right to the side of his head, making him knock out immediately.

"Stop right where you are, Wonder Woman." The guy holding Davina said, and I turned around to see him holding up a knife to her throat. Davina was sniffling, holding onto the guy's arm that tightly pressed against her. My fists tighten and my jaw clenched. "Now come here, right next to your friend, and get into the van. Or she gets to choke on her own blood."

"Please just let us go." Davina begged but he just squeezed her. I slowly began to walk over to her, and I happen to bump into her. I was surprised when I felt that familiar hum, and suddenly I knew things were about to get better.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, and I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well, because you're going to let her go." I ordered, and immediately his hold on her dropped. "Davina get behind me." She did just that. "How many girls have you done this to?"

"Eight." My gut churned in disgust.

"Are they alive?"

"No." Davina gave a short sob and that made my jaw tense.

"You are going to go to the police station with your friend, turn yourselves in, and tell them everything that will help them. Whenever you are to look at another child in your life, you will feel as if your dick was being pulverized. Now go." I seethed, and the guy did as he was told and left. I turned around and looked at Davina.

"What are you?" We asked in unison.

)*(

"I thought it was just a myth." She said as we sat in Lafayette Cemetery, in an random tomb that had candles all over the place. Davina apparently is a witch here in New Orleans and I had explained my situation. "You do know, you're sort of a legend around here."

"Well technically, not me. I mean I have these new powers, but this is relatively new to me." I explained and she furrowed her brows.

"It's said that the Luxia was a witch with an unfortunate affliction before her upbringing. She was a siphon." She mentioned and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I never had powers before." I revealed and she shook her head.

"That's not possible. You must have." She countered, then sat down next to a book that she had taken out of one of the holes in the wall.

"What's that?"

"It's one of my ancestors old grimoires, Mary Alice." She said, and my eyes widened.

"Wait, Mary Alice Claire?" I questioned and she looked up to me, confused.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I bumped into her late ex husband. He said she had some stuff on the Luxia because of Kol Mikaelson." I explained and her eyes widened.

"My family doesn't try to talk about that time. It took a long time for us to build back that reputation after working with an Original." Davina told me and my brows rose slightly.

"Are they actually that bad?" I asked.

"They were the only things the witches were terrified of. They haven't been back in almost one hundred years but a prodigy of theirs is rising up with power. He got a witch to spell the pack of werewolves in the bayou to be wolves everyday instead of the full moon." She went on.

"Wait werewolves are real?" I breathed then laughed a little. "This place can't get more weird. Why was this guy so scared of them anyway?"

"Werewolf bites are fatal to vampires." She answered and suddenly my mind was brought to earlier. Stefan.

"Oh my god." I stood up and Davina grew concerned.

"What?"

"My friend Stefan. He's in the bayou right now."

"Wait you have a friend that's a vampire? Why is he in the bayou?"

"He doesn't drink human blood, he goes for animals instead. I need to go." I got up and Davina followed quickly behind me.

"I coming with you."

)*(

"God dammit." I threw my phone to the side as I barrelled down the road towards the bayou with the car we drove here with. "He's not answering."

"Why are you friends with a vampire? They kill people." Davina mentioned and I took a deep breath.

"I first met Stefan when he saved me and a friend from a submerging car. My friend's parents died, but he saved us." I started. "Then he sort of proved himself to be trustworthy. He came with me here because he didn't want me to go alone and be in danger."

"Seems like the roles have reversed." She commented and I scoffed out a laugh. "Allie the bayou is huge. There is no way we can find him, just driving around and running in the woods."

"Then what do we do? I can't just let him die." I said, concern coating my tone.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Do it." The 14 year old demanded and I did. Have I mentioned she can be kind of scary. "Okay since you might be this all powerful thing, a simple locator spell should work."

"Locator spell? You happen to know any?" I ask, and she nodded.

"Do you have anything of his?" She asked and I looked at the backseat and saw a jacket he had left in here the day before. While doing that, she went into the glove box and grabbed a map went outside the car then placed it on the hood of the car. "Great, now take my hand and repeat after me. Faire à voir là ré."

"Is that french?" I asked and she nodded. I took her hand and kept the other on the jacket as we began to recite it. It took me a while to get the words right before something started to happen. Suddenly there was a warmth and beside me the map had went ablaze. "Holy shit." The map burned on it's edges, receding to one point of the map.

"I know where that is. That's not far from here." Davina told me then we ran back into the car. Again, I sped off and the map flew off my hood. After about five minutes, I parked then looked at Davina.

"You stay here." I told her and her face dropped.

"What? No way! I'm coming with you." She argued and I shook my head.

"I'm not putting you in danger, Davina. You're staying in here." I countered, then took a breath. "If anything happened to you because I brought you here. I won't be able to forgive myself." She huffed and crossed her arms. I got out of the car then started to run in the direction pointed to me by the map. My phone began to ring and I took it out of my pocket, still running. I pressed answer immediately after I saw the name.

"Hey I miss-"

"No time. Werewolves real, in the bayou." I interrupted.

"Allie what? Are you running?" He questioned and I still ran.

"Werewolves are in the bayou. Very real and very dangerous." I told him, almost tripping over a branch.

"I'll be able to handle myself." Stefan reassured me.

"Werewolf bites lethal to vampires!" My arm hit a tree. "Get out!"

"Where are you?"

"In the bayou trying to find you." I slowed myself to a standstill. "I should be around you." I tried to catch my breath, when in the distance I heard a howl. "Stefan."

"Allie stay where you are." He said and suddenly the phone went dead. Son of a bitch.

"Stefan!" I shouted, and started to walk around instead. "Stefan!" Something touched my shoulder from behind me and my automatic first thought was to swing. It caught my hand, but I was relieved when I saw Stefan's face.

"Can you stop trying to hit me." He told me, and I would have laughed if we both weren't in danger.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand, and started to drag him back from where we came. However a moment later, a wolf, almost completely white, had appeared in front of us almost instantly. "Aw man they have super speed too." It snared at us, and suddenly I felt myself getting lifted up and just moving super fast. I clung onto Stefan for dear life. But we stopped and I fell to the ground. In the corner of my eye, I saw the wolf pinning Stefan to the ground as he tried to fight it off him.

"Stefan!" I tried to rack my mind for something to do, when there was a clarity for a moment. I stood up and I lifted my hand then copying my thoughts the wolf was thrown off of Stefan and into a tree. I ran over to him, and gave him a hand. "Come on." He looked up at me almost deliriously and we both began to run again, this time more my pace.

I saw the black SUV again and I ran to the driver's seat, while he went for the passengers. He got in and immediately noticed Davina in the back as she looked at him somewhat fearfully.

)*(

"So today was one of the best days of my life." Davina said as we all sat back in the tomb.

"We almost got kidnapped, and murdered by werewolves." I pointed out and she shrugged.

"I guess, but you got to admit that it was exciting." She still said, and it made me chuckle. Davina stood up suddenly and went to the wall of jars and opened one. She picked out a certain herb, and went next to me.

"What's that?"

"This is Sideritis." Davina answered and I nodded my head.

"Oh I've had encounters with this before, but I just kind of drank it." I mentioned and she smiled up at me.

"Did you glow?" She questioned. Instead of answering, I held out my hand and I gave her a nod. She placed it the herb in the middle of my palm and almost immediately it began to glow. "From what I read in my ancestor's grimoire, Luxia is known as a protector and you were blessed if you ever met her. She made even the darkest minds begin to glow." I tilted my hand and allowed the herb to fall to the ground.

"So I really am this thing then?" I asked and she gave me a reassuring smile as the night diminished.

"I think so, but what do I know, right?" She mentioned and I chuckled. She got up again then went back to the wall where there was a box. "Here." I take the box and open it. It was a white and dark purple crystal pressed up to each other. "Its a moon stone and an amethyst fused together by an event so powerful that it forever bound them. So it's a magic amplifier, as a result of the magic in the event. It's kind of a pick me up for witches, and acts as a talisman. Keep it."

"Davina, I can't."

"Please, it's the least I could do. You saved my life today. Plus you need to touch magic to get magic, and that's totally weird. So now instead of touching boy wonder over there, how about wear this instead." She finished and I looked at her with a warm smile before giving her a hug.

"Thank you Davina."

"Come on Allie." Stefan ushered and I nodded but didn't let go.

"Yeah the witches are going to be here any minute, and I definitely don't want to see them and do this all over again." I let go, and she smiled up at me. "You better not forget me Davina Claire."

"Well if my only friend would call me, perhaps I wouldn't." She warned and I shrugged. True enough. I went to Stefan's side and we walked out, heading to the last place of our trip.


End file.
